In love with my bestfriend
by Baby Bellie
Summary: She knows it, she embraces it, she hides it or tries to. What she doesn't know is that he knows. They've been bestfriends forever. She knows how big this crush is. But like all crushes do they develop into something much, much, more. He's been knowing, well since that journal entry. But who doesn't have a crush on their best friend once or twice. It'll go away eventually...right?
1. Dear, Diary and Sleepovers

Ally's POV

My name is Alyssia Marie Dawson. I'm 12 1/2 years old. My 3 bestfriends are Trish, Dez, and Austin. They're all 13. I have a 14 year old sister named Alexia. I live with my mom and dad. I cuss sometimes but that's so rare that it shocks everyone when I do. I write songs but I don't like to sing in front of people. I'm very short, especially compared to Austin. I'm 4'6 and he's 5'7, not fair. Also there's something else, I may sorta have a crush on Austin but who doesn't have a crush on their best friend once or twice. It'll go away eventually...right? We were all sitting in my room just talking. Well they were talking, I was listening and writing in my book.

 _Dear, Diary_

 _Once again we're sitting in my room talking about absolutely nothing. God I swear we can be so boring it's unreal. I'm looking at this blonde haired angel in front of me. He needs a haircut. Nevermind he's perfect how he is. Plump, pink lips. Golden blonde hair. Deep brown eyes that can get anyone so lost they could end up on and episode of Lost. Good god I need to stop crushing on him. He's my best friend. It's not right. Well who doesn't crush on a close friend once or twice? I'll be fine. Any- holy mother of god. Why? Why? Why does this dude have an eight pack? Oh good god I hate this. I'm too scared to tell him I have a crush on him, that it'll ruin our friendship. This is so not far! Ugh I wanna cry so bad. Hehe. Aww it's adorable, he's freaking out about his hair...again. I love when he does that. I love him. AS A FRIEND! I swear to god. Well that's it. TTYL._

 _~Ally_

"What's got you so giggly over here?" Austin asked grabbing my book. I gasped and reached for it. "Once again we're sitting in my room talking about absolutely nothing. God I swear we can be so boring it's unreal..." He started. "Austin don't." I warned. "I'm looking at this blonde haired angel in front of me. He needs a haircut. Hey!" He said. "Austin please." I begged. "Nevermind he's perfect just the way he is. Aww Alls that's sweet." He said. Oh no. I did the only thing I could, I punched him in the nuts making him drop my book. "Son of a bitch." He said. I grabbed it. "Don't touch my book. Sorry but you kinda deserved it." I said. He put up a thumbs up. "Ally why'd you do that?" Dez asked. "Because I've told him a million times not to touch my book and yet he still does it." I said. "Did you really call him an angel?" Trish asked. "He is. He's sweet and nice." I said. "Thanks. Do I really need a haircut?" He asked. I shook my head. "No but I do." I said. My hair was at my thighs. "No, I like it." He said. I smiled.

"So are we going to Cassidy's sleepover tonight?" I asked. Every year this girl Cassidy throws a back to school sleepover. We were never old enough to attend before but now we are. This is our first boy-girl sleepover other than us four spending the night at me or Austin's house. I mean me and Austin live right next door to each other. They nodded. "Are we all packed?" Dez asked. We nodded. "How are we gonna get there? I mean Cassidy lives on the other side of Miami. That's at least a 30 minute drive." Austin said. "And you would know that how?" Dez asked. "I might have been to her place a few times. For tutoring purposes only!" He exclaimed. "Oh bullshit, Austin you maintain a D+ average." Trish said. "Yeah and Cassidy has an IQ low enough to trip over." I said. "Ally not all blondes are dumb." Austin said. "Yeah well you and Cassidy aren't the best examples for that ya know." I said. He chuckled. "You got me there." He said. "So how would you know?" I asked. He sighed and tossed me his wallet. "Austin I don't see how giving me your wallet will-" "Just open it." He said. I opened it and looked for anything out of the usual. I gasped. "Oh my god." I breathed. He nodded. "Yeah." He said.

Last month I had sex ed. I was given a few condoms. Figuring I wasn't going to need them anytime soon I gave one to my sister, one to Dez, one to Trish, and one to Austin. He put it in his wallet and said he'd only use it when the time came. Well at the moment I'm looking in his wallet and all I see is an empty wrapper. I bit my lip and grabbed the wrapper. I picked it up. "You said you'd only open it when time came." I said. He nodded. I looked at him intensely. "You had sex with Cassidy." I said. He nodded. "How many times?" Dez asked. "6 or 7." He said. "Was she a virgin when you first had sex with her?" Trish asked. He shook his head. "Well either way I can ask Delia, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Dez said. We asked her and she drove us there.

I knocked on the door and Cassidy answered. "Hey guys. Austin nice to see you again." She said. I rolled my eyes and gripped my duffel bag. See here's the thing Austin just turned 13 two days ago and Cassidy is almost 16. Uh hello, jailbait! "So can we come in?" I asked. She nodded and let us in. We noticed a few other kids sitting in a circle. We put our bags with the rest of them and sat in the circle. I noticed the kids. There was Kira, Trent, Dallas, Elliot, and Camille. "Okay Truth or Dare." Cassidy said. "I'll go first, Ally truth or dare?" Kira asked. "Uh truth." I said. "Have you had your first kiss yet?" She asked. I thought about this. I tried not to bust into a fit of giggles. I nodded. "Yeah I have." I said. They all looked at me shocked except for Austin, he was smirking. When we were 10 me and Austin were slightly upset that neither of us had our first kiss yet. So with that being on our minds we lightly pecked each other. We didn't want to speak of it for a while, now we're okay with it. "Uh Kira truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." She said. "I dare you to kiss Trent." I said. "No way, that's my brother." She said. "Tough cookies." I said. She groaned and kissed him lightly.

3 hours later Ally's POV

Well we are now playing 7 minutes in heaven/ spin the bottle. Basically we were sitting in a circle sort of in a girl vs boy manner. We spun the bottle and whoever it landed on had to play you guessed it 7 minutes in heaven. Before this we played T or D, Suck and Blow, Twister, and Are you nervous. It got kind of risque. It was my turn to spin the bottle. I bit my lip and spun it. What I expected yet completely surprised me, it landed on Austin. I sighed. I walked into the closet and he followed me. "Oh come on Alls it's not like we haven't kissed before." He said. I laughed. "Oh please we were 10 and that was a peck." I said. "But this isn't." He said. I was about to ask what he meant when his lips crashed to mine. I was taken back by this at first but eased into it. I kissed back and he smiled. He rammed me into the wall making me moan. Better make the best of this. I tangled my hands in his blonde locks. I ground on him and soon I felt him get hard against my leg. Struggling with our height difference I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He place his hands under my butt, keeping me up. I moaned into the kiss. He pulled back. "Gosh Ally I thought a good girl like you would've stopped this by now. I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did." He said. "Guess not." I said. I pulled him and kissed him hard and furious. He smirked into the kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I let him in. He pulled back. "Okay will you stop that." I said. He chuckled. "Doesn't this feel weird? Kissing your best friend?" He asked. "In a way but there's no turning back now. Might as well see how far this can go." I said. I pulled him back in. There definitely no turning back now. And at this point, I don't think I want to.

He kissed me harder. He pulled back. "Dude." I said a little mad. He smirked before kissing my neck. He bit down roughly on my pulse point and I bit my lip to suppress a moan. He licked over that spot. He kept doing that. I gasped. "Dude, my parents will be able to see those hickeys." I growled. "Yeah but you're at a middle school party they might think they're bruises." He said. "Only on my neck?" I asked. He smirked and did the same over me clevage which was very visable. He lifted my sleeves and made hickeys on my arms too. "Better?" He asked. I smirked. I shook my head. "Not quite." I said. I gave him a huge hickey on his neck. "Now it is." I said. He smiled. He kissed me gently and let me down. "You know, make up could've covered those." He whispered laughing. I slapped his chest. "Idiota, you could've said that instead of leaving hickeys all over my body." I said. He chuckled. "Oh and you might wanna take care of that. It's not exactly unnoticeable Aus." I said. His face went pale. "Sorry about that." He said looking away. "Don't be. You're a teenaged boy going through puberty who just had a heated make out with his bestfriend. It's expected." I said. "You know for that being your first make out, you were really experienced." He said. I flipped my hair. "It's a gift." I said. He laughed. "Okay guys time was up almost 30 minutes ago." Dallas yelled. "God damn." Austin said. I giggled. "I'd say my first make out was definitely a success." I said. We walked out and sat back down.

"So what took you two so long?" Camille asked smirking. "Talking, catching up." Austin said. "Yeah fat chance, you guys live next door to each other and hang out with each other every day. You're all caught up." Dallas said. "Then just talking." I said. "Bitch please. Since when does _just talking_ end with you covered in hickeys and Austin with a raging hard-on?" Trish asked. I bit my lip. "Okay so we were talking during a make out. Sue me." I said. "You kissed your bestfriend. You'll sue yourself." Elliot said. I laughed. "Hardly. It wasn't half bad. I mean I could kick his ass for giving me all these hickeys but I'll be fine." I said. They stared at me. "I cuss, just like every other teenager in Miami. Get over it." I said. We all fell asleep.

 **Sorry but short chapters make for the best cliff hangers so... Please review!**


	2. Secrets are secrets for a reason

Ally's POV

I was sitting on my bed reading when suddenly my door busted open. "Happy birthday!" They yelled. "Shit!" I yelled falling on the floor. They laughed. "Guys you can not sneak up on someone reading I know what you did last summer, it's just not right." I said. I stood up. I seen Trish, Dez, Austin, Alex, mom, and dad standing there. I hugged them. "Thank you guys so much." I said. They smiled. "Yeah well me and dad have to leave, something came up. We'll be gone for a few weeks." Mom said. I laughed. "Did you at least get me a cake?" I asked. "Aw Ally, you have enough cake all on your own." Alex said. "Callate." I said giggling. "Well our baby's officially a teenager." Dad said. "Yes I am, so does this mean I don't have to sit through all the sex talks?" I asked. Austin laughed. "Yes sweety. You're 13. You can do whatever you want. Have sex, get tattoos, piercings. It's up to you. " Mom said. "Am I off groundation?" I asked. Dad shook his head and mom hit him upside his head. "Yes you are. You never did tell us who gave you those hickeys though. I mean I wouldn't assume you're still a virgin. They were everywhere." She said. Austin looked away making me chuckle. "No see I want this dude to live." I said. They left. Alex came in and closed my door. "You gave my sister hickeys. Why didn't you just fuck her?" Alex asked. "Alex he's my best friend, he doesn't even like me that way. It was just a remake of our kiss from when we were 10." I said.

Around 9:00 Trish, Dez, and Alex went out to Trish's house to give me and Austin some bff time. We were sitting on my bed talking. Austin just looked at me. "What?" I asked. He suddenly kissed me. I moaned into the kiss. He pulled back. "I'm sorry, I just-" I launched at him, kissing him. He fell head first into my pillows. His hands were on my waist and mine were gripping his neck. I ground myself into him. He pulled back. "Ally I don't want your first time to be with someone you think of as a brother." He said. "It wont be." I said. I kissed him deeply. I ground into him and he groaned. I tugged of my shirt, and then unbuttoned his white button up. I took it off of him. He flipped us over and started working at my pants. He tugged them off. He smiled at me as her tugged them and his pants down. He tugged off my panties and his boxers. "Dude how big are you?" He asked. "8 or 9 inches. I can't remember." He said. "You really wanna do this?" He asked. I smiled at him. He positioned himself at my entrance. He slid the tip in and slowly rocked back and forth until he hit the barrier. "Okay can you do it in one swift movement and slowly rock back and forth?" I asked. He nodded. "Deep breath." He said. I took a deep breath and held it. He pulled out to the tip. I closed my eyes bracing for the pain. He pushed all the way in.

I bit my lip. Tears were running like water faucets. He stayed there knowing if he moved it would hurt more. He slowly started moving and soon the pain was gone. I moaned lightly and he started moving faster. "Oh god." I moaned. He started speeding up. I moaned. "Oh god." I said. He rolled his hips. "Harder Aus." I moaned. He pulled out to the tip. He positioned one of my legs flat on the bed and the other in the middle of his back. He put his hand in the middle of my back and pushed slightly creating a small arch. He twisted his hips a little. He flashed me a heart warming smile. He slammed into me, hitting something that felt so good yet took my breath away. I gasped for air and clawed at the sheets. "Hard enough for you?" He asked. He did it again only harder and thrusting up. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." I moaned. I was ready to cum but I was holding on for Aus. "Alls I'm close." He said. I gasped. "Me too." I said. I used all strength I had and flipped us over. I started riding him like a stallion. I ground down on him. He flipped us back over before putting me in the same position only arching my back more. He pulled completely out and slammed in hard and fast thrusting up. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed so loud as I came that I broke the bulb in the lamp on my nightstand. My nails scratching his back so hard you know I'm drawing blood. He groaned out. "Fuck, Ally i'm-" I kissed him to shut him up. He gripped the covers tight as he came deep in me.

We stayed like this for a while before he decided to pull out. He laid next to me. "Wow." He said. I nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about your back." I said. "It's fine." He said. "What the hell was that, what were you hitting?" I asked. He chuckled. "I was hitting that one place inside you that most guys can't find even if you gave them a map." He said. "My g-spot." I breathed. "Mmhmm." He said. "I guess I'm just naturally that good in that department." He said. "I'd slap anyone who said you weren't." I said. He gasped. "Shit, Ally I didn't use a condom." He said. "It's fine. Mom made me go on the pill when I turned 11 and Alex has like 4 jars of morning after pills. She hates condoms." I said. He chuckled. "Good to see you have a back up." He said. I yawned. "Yeah. Goodnight Aus." I said. "Night baby girl." He said. We fell asleep.

The next morning Ally's POV

I sat up and noticed Austin was in my bed. The memories from last night came back. Every kiss, touch, feel. I hopped up and ran to Alex's room and took one of her morning after pills. I ran to my room. I quietly put on some jeans and a white tank top and some black combat boots. I brushed my hair and put it in a side braid. I grabbed my phone and book and put them in my purse. I ran downstairs and ran outside. I began pacing. I grabbed my phone.

Ally/ **Alex**

 **What's up sis?**

Where are you?

 **Uh I'm being bored at Trina's place.**

Oh good I need you guys to come get me like asap.

 **Ally what's wrong.**

I slept with Austin last night.

 **Whoa what?**

It started with him kissing me. I don't know how it happened it all happened so fast.

 **Good for you, you lost your virginidad to someone you love.**

Alex he's my bestfriend that's not okay.

 **Protection.**

We weren't thinking of a condom but I'm on birth control and I took one of your morning after pills.

 **Thank god.** **So was it good?**

Yes, it was amazing. Sis he found my G-spot.

 **No one can find that!**

He did!

 **Wow.**

What did I do?

 **You fucked your bestfriend, you fucked your bestfriend is what you did.**

Oh god.

 **How many times did you say that last night?**

I lost count.

 **Ha! How big?**

Alexia Christine!

 **Tell me.**

Ugh! 8 or 9 inches.

 **Holy shit! He just turned 13!**

Yeah, can we please quit talking about his dick and talk about you getting me the hell out of here?

 **Oh we're down the street.**

Hallelujah.

 **Bye.**

Bye.

They pulled up and I hopped in. "So?" She started. "Alex please, I want my mind off of this. God I'm in so much pain." I said. "Hello, he totally popped your cherry last night. You're gonna be in pain today. And as for getting this off your mind...everyone remembers their first time Ally." Alex said. I groaned. "Not to mention he slammed into your G-Spot repeatedly." She said making me flinch. "Please don't remind me. As good as it felt it hurts like hell." I said. "Wow, he has you cussing like crazy." She said. I nodded. "Just drop me off at like Trish's." I said. They dropped me off at Trish's house and I knocked on the door. She let me in. "Hey, how'd the sleepover go?" She asked as I sat on the couch. I nodded. "Good it was good." I said. There was a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal a shirtless Austin. I blushed and looked away. "I just need to talk to Ally." He said. Trish went back upstairs. "How'd you know I was here?" I asked. He walked in. "You always go here when you're stressed, I took a guess Ally." He said. I sighed. "What's there to talk about?" I asked. "Uh last night or why you left me there this morning." He said. "Can we just forget this?" I asked. "That's the thing Ally I can't forget it and I don't want to and as much as you want to you know you wont be able to either so why can't we talk about it? Do you regret it?" He asked. "Hell no. I just don't see the point in talking about it. What happened, happened we can't change the past Austin." I said. "Maybe I don't want to." He said.

"What?" I asked. "Ally I know about your crush on me." He said. I looked away. "How?" I asked. "Last month when we were in your room and I took your book from you. Just because I was reading it slow out loud doesn't mean I didn't read the rest of it." He said. "So because you know about my crush you slept with me? For what to make me feel better? News flash Austin it doesn't. You doing that makes me more unsure about how you feel about me. What if you were just doing it out of the kindness of your heart, that doesn't mean you feel the same way." I said. "Who said I don't? Who says I don't like yo too?" He asked. I stood up so now I was face to face with him. I shook my head. "You don't understand." I said fighting back tears. He moved a strand of hair out of my face and used one hand to cup my cheek. "Help me understand. Ally I get you have a crush on me but I don't understand why you're so mad." He said. I pushed his hand down. I let a few tears slip. "That's the thing Austin This crush has lasted three years, it's not just a crush anymore." I said. I wiped the tears. "What?" He asked. "Forget it." I said walking off. He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back. "Didn't I just tell you I don't want to? Ally help me understand please." He begged. "I don't think of you as a friend, a bestfriend, or a brother. This crush has had three years to develop. It's not just a crush anymore Austin." I said. He smiled sweetly as realization hit him hard.

"You love me." He said. "I don't want to ruin our friendship over this." I said. "Ally our friendship will never be ruined. Especially if what happened last night didn't do it." He said. I giggled and he laughed. "But now things are going to be super awkward." I said. He shook his head. "They won't." He said. "I'm in love with my bestfriend, I gave my fucking virginity to my bestfriend, what the hell do you mean things won't be awkward?" I yelled. "Because i'm not your bestfriend..." He said. My heart dropped. "I'm your boyfriend." He said. I looked up. "What do you-" He kissed me gently. He pulled back. "Ally I've been crushing on you for 5 years if not longer. If you let me, I'll love you right. Let me be your boyfriend." He said. I bit my lip. "Austin we've been friends since we were 4 I don't know if-" "Ally please. Let me love you, more than a friend." He begged. I smiled. "Fine." I said. He kissed me. He pulled back. "Good. Now about last night." He said. "Stop please stop. I'm still in pain I do not want to go again at least right now." I said. He chuckled. "Alls that's not what I was gonna say." He said. "Oh what?" I asked. "How did we even let it get that far?" He asked. "It was my idea, well my fault it started. You kissed me and it could've ended it there. Or when you said you don't want my first time to be with someone I think as a brother. I said it won't be which was a clue of the crush by the way." I said. He chuckled.

"I caught that, that's why I was smiling. So you're okay with what happened?" He asked. I nodded. "Like Alex said earlier, at least I lost my virginity to someone I love. I mean leave it to me to get popped on my 13th birthday but still." I said. He chuckled. "Again sorry about cumming in you." He said. "I fucked my best friend last night, you cumming in me was the least of my problems. I told you I'm on the pill and I took a morning after pill just to be safe." I said. He smiled. "Good." He pecked me and started to walk off. A thought hit me. "Wait a second." I said. He turned around. "Last night, you called me baby girl. You've never done that before." I said. He smiled. "Now _that_ should've been a clue about the crush." He said. I smirked. "Asshole." I said. "Wow. You've been cussing like a sailor today. Anything I did?" He asked. "Everything you did." I said smirking. He smiled and walked over to me. I kissed him deeply. "What the hell is going on?" Trish asked making us jump back. "I, uh, I, uh..." I said. I looked at Austin who was smirking. He chuckled. "We're dating." He said. "About time, when was this decided?" She asked. "All of 10 minutes ago." I said. "What do you mean about time?" He asked. "Obviously I mean the fact you two have been in love with each other for years but both have been to naive to realize it. I would say dumb but Ally has a college scholarship already." She said. "6." I said.

"Well are you guys finally gonna fuck now?" She asked. I bit my lip. "About that..." I said. She gasped. "Cuando?" She asked. "Last night." I said. "So you fucked him last night then decided to date now?" She asked. "Well last night wasn't exactly planned it just kinda happened. Then again if it didn't we wouldn't be dating." He said. "True. So how was it?" She asked. "Okay I explained this to Alex already, I'm still in pain I am not going through this again." I said. She laughed. "Okay okay. I'm just glad you two stopped denying your true feelings and gave it a go." She said. I smiled. "Me too." I said. I pecked Austin. "Wanna go to the mall?" She asked. "Can Alex come?" I asked. She nodded. I texted Alex and we walked to the mall. We shopped around and decided to take a break. "I'm so happy for you two. Mijita anyone could see how hopelessly in love with him you are. You just finally did something about it." Alex said. I smiled. "Gracias. Yeah, I wonder if he told Dez." I said. Trish shook her head. "Nope. I just asked him if he told anyone and he said no." She said. I chuckled. "Trish I was just curious you didn't have to ask." I said. She shrugged. My phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. "Speak of the devil. Excuse me." I said. I got up.

Ally/ **Austin**

Hey.

 **Hello. What ya doing?**

Not shit. What about you?

 **Playing Black ops with Ell, Trent, Dallas, and Dez.**

Did you tell them?

 **Yeah Dez cried.**

Wow. Just wow.

 **Yeah. So I know you said you're in pain but...**

You want another round with all this mexican, italian, goodness.

 **You know me so well.**

This lotus flower got you trippin like Bob Marley.

 **More like Bob Dylan.**

For real, you got jokes? Baby boy just call me Harley.

 **Aye! My baby's rap game is on point.**

Aw thanks.

 **Harley? As in Harley Quinn?**

Yep.

 **Wow. Nice rhyme.**

Thanks. So Austin...

 **Uh oh what'd you do?**

Nothing...yet. I just thought I should let you know, I'm not going straight home tonight.

 **Why?**

Because I have to go...somewhere.

 **Is this where you go every saturday night?**

Yes it is.

 **Where? We're dating now you should tell me.**

I promised Alex I'd keep the secret until next Monday.

 **I respect that.**

Okay.

 **So how is your first day of us being a couple.**

Te amo ello. It's so- Is that Cassidy staring at me? Yeah it is.

 **That can't be good. Back away slowly.**

Aus you've known me for 9 years, have I ever listened to you?

 **Uh no why? Alyssia don't you dare.**

Ah, ah, ah. You're mi novio, you do not own me.

 **I would never try to own you. Just be careful okay. Even if you are my girlfriend, you were my friend first.**

How sweet, and incredibly cheesy.

 **Oh shut it.**

Look I'll be careful if you do.

 **Huh?**

Trent gets pissed if he looses.

 **How did you-**

Alex dated him for a few months.

 **Really? Well your story checks out.**

You did not just ask him.

 **Oh yes I did.**

I gotta go. Te amo.

 **Yo tambien te amo.**

I forgot you were half uh...

 **Puerto rican. Ally we've been over this a million times.**

I know, it's just Mexicans and Puerto ricans are supposed to hate each other yet...

 **We're dating and we were best friends.**

Still are if it counts.

 **Bestfriends are dating?**

You figure it out dumbass.

 **No need for name calling.**

Hey I maintain and A+ average I think I'm accurate.

 **Te amo mi amor.**

Yo tambien te amo. Adios.

 **Ciao.**

I hung up and started walking back to the table only to be stopped by Cassidy. "So you're dating Austin now and you fucked him huh?" Cassidy asked. I bit my lip and looked at my phone. I put it in my pocket. "You cuffed my fuck buddy? What the hell?!" She said. "He was my friend first Cassidy, you can't be such a bitch about it." I said. "What did you call me?" She growled. A bust of courage hit and I stepped on a chair to be face to face with her tall ass. "You've hated me since day one. The only reason you even played nice to me is to get close to Austin. And then you took advantage of him. Cassidy you know he wasn't going to date you and you used that to your advantage to fuck him whenever you want. Well I'm ending that now. He's been my friend and is my boyfriend now. So you need to back the fuck off and leave us alone. You can't be pissed at the fact that we're dating. Just like everyone else you had to see this coming. God you're such a dummy. He loves me, not you. How the hell is a 13 year old smarter than a 16 year old? That's just wrong. Shame on you." I said. She grabbed me by my shirt. I seen Ally start storming towards her when I shook my head. She ran back and grabbed her phone from Trish.

She lifted me and went to the railing and sat me on it. I gasped. "Any last words punk?" She asked. "You are so idiotic." I said. She looked confused before I used one hand to press on her pressure point then flipped her down. I hopped off the railing. "Where'd you learn that?" She asked. "Red belt in karate and taekwondo. I master in boxing and street fighting. You figure it out." I said. She growled and charged only to hit a table because I moved. I seen Alex recording and I waved. I blew her kiss and she giggled. Suddenly Cassidy charged at me and pushed me over the railing. "Ally!" Alex screamed. I can't believe this is how I'm gonna die. Wow. I date Austin for 3 hours and I'm killed for it. I was falling to my death when suddenly I'm caught by a pair of arms I thought I'd never feel again. "What the hell Ally?!" He yelled. I looked at him. "Nice timing babe." I said pecking him. "Did you just jump, is life really that bad?" He asked. I slapped him upside the head. "Hell no dumbass, as suicidal as I am never would I attempt it, even when I used- nevermind. No Cassidy pushed me. " I said jumping out his arms.

"She what?!" Trent asked. "Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well we wanted to drop by but you kinda beat us to it." Elliot said. I chuckled at the joke. "Okay that was good." I said. "Did anyone see her push you?" Dez asked. I gasped. "Shit Alex, she's probably having a panic attack by now." I said running off to the back stairs. I seen Alex at the table crying and Trish hugging her crying too, and Trish never cries. No body fucks with mi familia. I walked to one of the sampling dudes. He only had one left. I ate it. I pointed at the tray which was glass. "Can I borrow this?" I asked. He nodded. I grabbed it with both hands and walked over to Cassidy. She was looking at something in the distance. I tapped on her shoulder and she turned around. "Don't fuck with my family bitch!" I yelled smashing it over her head. She passed out. I was breathing heavy. I flipped my hair. Alex ran up and hugged me. "I thought you were dead." She said through the sobs. "I almost was. Then Austin caught me." I said. She ran and hugged Austin. "Gracias." She said crying. "De nada." He said. She looked at me and I seen something in her eyes I haven't seen since I was nine. I knew exactly what she was gonna do I just hoped this doesn't count as incest and Austin isn't too pissed. She ran up and kissed me on the lips. Austin busted out laughing.

We headed home. When we got home we all sat in my room. Me, Aus, Trish, Dallas, and Alex were on my bed, Trent was in a recliner I had in the corner of my room, and Ell and Dez were on the loveseat on the side of my room. "Okay so what happened?" Dallas asked. "It was right after I got off the phone with Austin. She fucking ambushed me. She sat me on the rail but being a red belt in two marshal arts classes pays off at sometime. Well I was playing with Alex when she charged and pushed me over the railing, that's when my knight with sunbright blonde hair caught me out of thin air." I said. "Ally I thought you were dead, my head was racing. I charged at her with a knife but Trish stopped me and got cut a little." Alex said. "I wonder where my violent streak came from." I said. She smiled. "You wanna know what was going through my head the most?" She asked. I nodded. "That Dylan needs her aunt in her life." She said. I smiled and wiped a tear that fell when she said that. "Who's Dylan?" Dallas asked. "My daughter." Alex said raking a hand through her hair. "You had a daughter?" Trent asked. Uh oh. This can't end well.

"Yeah, it was a stupid move. I was an early developer. I was 9 when I had Dylan. I gave her to her dad until sophmore year." She said. "You'll be a sophmore this year." Austin said. She nodded. "Yep. I get her back from her dad. Ally's been going to Doral every saturday for the last 4 years to teach her spanish. Aren't you posed to be there now?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes I am but I think that canceling goes without saying considering I almost died." I said. They nodded. "Who's her dad?" Dallas asked. "Uh...I don't think I should say." She said. They left. I looked at Alex who was holding tears. "What's wrong?" I asked. She hugged me. She pulled back. "I was raped Ally. Deon raped me and I don't want Trent to know, or Dylan. I know I shouldn't keep it from them but she's only 5 and he should think well of his brother." She said. I started crying too. No one should have to go through that, that's a pain I know too well.

Later that day Ally's POV

We were all sitting on the couch watching TV. Alex's phone buzzed. She picked it up and smiled. "What is it?" I asked. She smiled and handed me her phone.

 _I told Dylan she was going to mommy this week, this was her reaction_

The picture was of Dylan. She was crying but she was smiling. She was happy. "Look who's happy to see her mom again." I said. It's been 2 years since Dylan last seen her Alex. Trent started laughing. "What?" Austin asked. "My brother has a daughter named Dylan. Dylan Nicole Starr." He said. Alex looked away. "No way." Trent said. "I was 9." She defended. "He is 4 years older than you, that's not right." He yelled. She hopped up. "I never said I gave him permission to have sex with me!" She yelled crying. He looked at her. "What?" He asked. "I was raped. I was walking home. He ambushed me." She said. Trent hugged her. I bit my lip. Suddenly there was a knock. "Uh It's open." I yelled. The door opened revealing Dylan and Deon. Dylan is 6, she has honey brown hair and emerald green eyes. She had on a pink tank top, pink tights, and a purple skirt. She ran to me first. "Ally!" She said. I smiled. I looked at Trent who looked ready to kill Deon. I handed Dylan to Austin and walked to Trent. "Trent calm down." I said. "That bastard raped my girl." He said. I smiled at that. He still loves her. "And I'll handle him, sit down." I said. Him of all people knows to listen to me so he did. I walked to the door. "Ally be careful, please." She begged. "Baby girl, have you met me?" I asked smirking. She smiled. I closed the door. Dylan especially does not need to see this. I punched him in the gut.

"You raped my sister. What the fuck is wrong with you? You're a sick bastard who needs help. Dylan is staying with us now, and if you try to get custody of her I will use how Dylan got here as our defense and my Aunt's a lawyer so I could sue your ass and have you sent to jail for rape." I growled. "Got it?" I asked. He nodded and ran to his car. He sped off. I fixed up and went inside. " What did you do?" Trent asked. "I threatened his ass, he tried to get custody... I have the story of how Dylan got here and I have a few things on him that even he doesn't know I have." I said. "Like what?" Alex asked. I sighed. "I was sick to my stomach when I first seen this, can you guys handle this?" I asked. They nodded. I ran up to my room and grabbed the box from under my bed. It contained files, pictures, reports, and a whole bunch of stuff on him. I came back down and sat the box by the couch. "Dyllie, go to Aunt Ally's room and go color." I said. She ran upstairs. There was a coloring book and crayons on my bed. "Okay fair warning this is as bad as what he did to Lexi only 1000 times worse." I said. I opened the box and pulled out the photo album. Austin and Dallas were the first to look through it. Dallas ended up running to the trash and throwing up.

They passed it on. The moment I dreaded came up. They passed it to Trent and Alex. I bit my lip as they flipped through the pages. Alex started crying and shut the book. "How? How could he do that to those innocent little girls, to his own daughter?" She asked. Child porn pictures. Dallas sat back down. "That girl in the silk green bra and panties looked familiar. Anyone know who it was? Maybe we could help her." He said. "Let me see maybe I can identify her eyes or something. My brother's a cop I learned to do these things." Austin said. Alex passed him the book and he flipped to the page. He scanned it gagging a couple times at the concept. His eyes suddenly widened. "No. No." Austin whispered. We all looked at him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No way." He said. "What's wrong?" Trish asked. "It can't be." He said. "What? Who is it?" Alex asked. I started tearing up. A few tears fell and I wiped them before anyone noticed. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes but not falling. I bit my lip. "It can't be." He said looking me in the eyes. I bit my lip harder. "Ally you're lip!" Dallas said. I wiped the blood off my lip.

I don't know what he saw that he recognized but he knew who the girl in the picture was and there was no denying it. "What do you see? Can we help her?" Dallas questioned. He looked at the book. He pointed at something. "I'd know that heart shaped birthmark anywhere." He said. I let a few more tears slip. "I don't understand." Alex said. I choked back a sob. "What are you talking about?" Trent asked. "The girl, that sweet innocent girl...is Ally." He said.

 **Oh shit! Guys please review. If you know anyone who's a victim of child pornography don't sit there and not do shit help them. That's on some real shit. My bestfriend Angel went through that. She was 8 and we didn't find out till she was 15 and she ran into the guy again. Well that's it, please review.**


	3. What I'm not telling you

**Last time on In love with my bestfriend...**

 **I don't know what he saw that he recognized but he knew who the girl in the picture was and there was no denying it. "What do you see? Can we help her?" Dallas questioned. He looked at the book. He pointed at something. "I'd know that heart shaped birthmark anywhere." He said. I let a few more tears slip. "I don't understand." Alex said. I choked back a sob. "What are you talking about?" Trent asked. "The girl, that sweet innocent girl...is Ally." He said.**

Ally's POV

They all looked at me. I started crying even harder. I got up and ran outside. I ran to the one place I felt safe. My tree house. "Ally!" They yelled. I wiped the tears. "Guys she can't be at my house I'm here." Trish said. "There's only one place she'd go." Alex said. Soon someone climbed up the tree. It was Austin. I looked the other way. "Come down Ally." He begged. I shook my head. "Please Ally, we have to talk about this." He said. I nodded and climbed down. We went back to the living room. I couldn't control the tears. It was a painful memory that brought even more painful memories. I wiped my eyes. "Ally why wouldn't you tell someone?" Alex asked. "Because he said it was just pictures and if I told anyone he'd kill you and Andrew." I said through the tears. "Ally I don't care who he threatened to kill, you should've told. How long was this going on?" She asked. "Two days. I was 5 and I just didn't want anything to happen to you." I said. She hugged me. "I'm sorry." I said.

2 weeks later Ally's POV

We were all walking around the mall when suddenly we ran into Deon. "Hey." He said. Trent was ready to bust. Dallas and Trish took Dylan to go play. Trent socked him. "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you do that to those little kids, to Dylan, to Ally?" He asked. Deon looked at me. I flinched at Trent saying that. "Trent back down." I said. "But Ally he-" "I know what he did. I said back the fuck down." I growled. He sighed. I stepped to him. "Now Deon I'm gonna give you a head start, because next time I see you, there will be no talking, just the sound of my gun. Got it?" I asked. He nodded and left. "You have a gun?!" Austin yelled. I nodded. "Why wouldn't you let me handle that?" Trent asked. "Because you would've killed him, and he's your brother." I said. "I don't care if he's my brother, he deserves to be punished for that." He said. I punched him in the jaw. "No Trent, I don't care what the fuck he does you can't kill your fucking bfother do you fucking understand?" I asked. "Ally what's wrong?" He asked. "I promise you think you want to but when he's gone you'll regret every second of every minute of every day for the rest of your life." I said. He looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I walked off. Austin grabbed my arm. "Bae what aren't you telling us?" He asked. We walked home and sat in my room.

"You guys all remember our older brother Andrew?" I asked. They nodded. "Do any of you guys remember what happened to him?" I asked. "He was shot in the chest when you were 5 and I was 6 why?" Alex said. I nodded. "You guys were all in the living room when I came in and told you Drew got shot." I said. "Yeah I remember. We all seen it on the news the next day." Trent said. "Did anyone stop to think about how I knew that he got shot before the police did?" I asked tearing up. They stared at me. "Lyss were you there when Drew got shot?" Alex asked. I let tears fall like crazy. I nodded. "That's not all." I said. "Ally if you're saying you're sad you couldn't stop it we know." Austin said. I shook my head as I cried a little harder. "I-I-I was the one that shot him." I choked out. "What?" Dallas asked. "It was an accident I swear, but it hurts to know that I'm the reason he's not here and the reason Dylan never got to meet her uncle. I wasn't trying to shoot him." I said balling. "Ally what happened?" Alex asked calmly.

 _Flashback Ally's POV_

 _I grabbed my gun an headed out, this is the last time I let him do this to me or anyone else ever again. I walked to Deon's job. He was outside. "Hey Deon!" I yelled. "What?" He asked. "Im tired of you doing this to me and every other little girl. I'm going to make sure you never do it again." I said pulling out the gun and aiming it at him. "I won't I promise. I promise please." He begged. "It's too late to apologize." I said. I pulled the trigger. I looked at the ground and seen Andrew. I dropped the gun and ran to him. I put my hand over the wound. "Bubba please talk to me." I begged. "Ally look after Alex for me, tell amo_ _mija." He said. I started crying. "As for you Deon, give the ring to your next novio. You will always be my first love." He said. I ran home._

 _End Flashback_

"You tried to stop Deon, did you want tokill him?" Trent asked. "I was aiming at his balls." I said. "Ally it's not your fault." Alex said. "Lexi it is my fault. I shouldn't have tried to shoot Deon in the first place." I said. "You didn't know Drew was gonna be there or jump in front of the gun to save his boyfriend." Alex said. "In all honesty thinking back we should've noticed the blood on her hands when she ran in." Dallas said. "They never found a lead or at least questioned anyone?" Dallas asked. I shook my head. "They could've questioned witnesses but me and Deon were the only one's there. If they questioned Deon they would've asked why I was trying to shoot him and then he would've been put on trial." I said. "That sneaky bastard." Alex said. I nodded. "WoWhy Ally you've had a tough life, anything else you think you should tell us?" Trish asked. "I used to have a crush on Dallas, I have a gun in my nightstand, I secretly hope Elliott and Dez get together, and I'm bi." I said. "Okay we knew all of these except the gun and you're bi." Alex said. "Yeah and who doesn't want Elliott and Dez to get together?" Dallas asked. I giggled. "Okay so this is a long shot but two weeks ago you promised a round two..." Austin said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Guys I'm going to Austin's." I said getting up. They laughed. We walked to Austin's since his parents are visiting his aunt in Nebraska. "So, you do know that you don't have to be so gentle with me." I said. He looked at me. "What are you saying? Cause if you're saying what I think you're saying then I can guarantee you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He said. I giggled. "Yes Austin, I'm saying that I like it rough." I said. He literally dragged me to his room. The rest shall be untold.

The next morning Ally's POV

I sat up only to see Austin standing there looking out the window. "What are you looking at?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know." He said. I got up and put on a pair of his boxers and rolled them up at the waist. I put on one of his wife beaters. "We should get back." I said. He nodded. He put on some boxers and a pair of sweatpants. We walked back to my house and we went to my room and went back to sleep. I woke up and noticed Austin had morning wood, well afternoon wood. I smirked as an idea popped into my head. I took a deep breath then picked up and down his dick. "Fuck. Ally you know I'm not sleep right?" He asked. I smirked. " Well then that should make it better for you. " I said. I started suckling him like a popsicle. He moaned as his hand snaked into my hair. "Fuck Ally." He groaned. I sucked hard around him and he bucked his hips up. I deep throated him and sucked hard. "Shit. Ally I'm-" He tried to warn me but it was too late. By then he was shooting a gigantic load of cum into my mouth. I let go of him with a pop. People say cumulative is disgusting and salty. Well leave it to Austin to be different, he was kinda sweet with a little tang. "You can swallow or spit. Your choice." He said. I swallowed it all in one gulp. I wiped my mouth. "Not too bad, but it's definitely an acquired taste." I said. He chuckled. He pulled up his pants and boxers and got up and walked to the door.

He stopped. "You know of all the blow jobs I've had no one had been able to deep throat me before." He said. "Well I have no gag reflex, and damn how many times have Cassidy blown you?" I asked. "Uh 5, but it wasn't just Cassidy." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Kira might have blown me once or twice." He said dashing out of the door. I chased him down the stairs. "What? Why wouldn't you tell me that? You told me you fucked Cassidy." I said. "Because even when we weren't dating, I knew you'd freak out." He said. "Damn right." I said. We were in the living room. "Care to tell us what this is about?" Alex asked. "Kira blew him and he didn't tell me!" I yelled. "Shit, calm down. Was this before you started dating?" Dez asked. I nodded. "Then why are you making it such a huge deal?" Trent asked. "I don't know." I said. "How did you even find out?" Dallas asked. "He told me." I said. "Why?" Trish asked. "Because I said out of all the girls that have blown me none of them have been able to deep throat me. She asked who all and I told her." He said. "How the hell did that conversation even come up?" Elliott asked. "She deep throated me." He said. They all looked at me. I smirked and went back to my room.

 **Sorry it's so short, this was just a chapter to tease you guys a little. So because you don't want to review let me say this. I won't update a new chapter till this book has 5 reviews, sorry but you can't blame me. Please review.**


	4. Promises

**Guest: Patience my dear grasshopper.**

 **Guys! The best thing happened to me yesterday (). Me and my friend are in LA for the next 2 months because our parents trust us to be alone here. We were at this one caffee. I had on a white shirt that said "Cheetahlicious945, Auslly fanfiction writer." I like to advertise myself. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turn around and it was Riker fucking Lynch. Here's how the conversation went.**

 **Me: Holy fucking shit. No way.**

 **Riker: Hi, I just have a question if that's okay.**

 **Me: Uh sure.**

 **Riker: Are you really Cheetahlicious945?**

 **Me: Yeah, I am.**

 **Riker: It's just that we read your fanfictions and another girl's her name is Violet Mystic Rose.**

 **Me: That's my cousin.**

 **Riker: Okay. Well we just love your books. Actually Ross is reading one and he's been waiting for an update for like 4 days.**

 **Me: Oh no shit. Which book?**

 **Riker: In love with my bestfriend.**

 **Me: Everyone's waiting on an update for that one.**

 **Riker: Well we live in LA so how about we meet here tomorrow around 4.**

 **Me: Sounds good.**

 **Heaven: Hi, I'm her best friend Heaven, I have a question.**

 **Riker: Shoot.**

 **Heaven: She's an amazing singer and I was wondering if she could sing for you guys tomorrow?**

 **Riker: Oh no doubt. Well I have to run, it was nice meeting you guys. See you tomorrow. Bye Sapphire, bye Heaven.**

 **Me: How did you know my name?**

 **Riker: You put it on your book.**

 **Me: Oh yeah. Bye Riker.**

 **After that he left. We met with them today and I sung a cover of Do it again and they fucking loved it. Ross actually kissed me on my cheek and Courtney was not happy about it but hello I'm almost 14, jailbait! Ross is like 20. Me and Heaven are supposed to be going to they're house in 2 days just to hang out but Rydel, Ross, and Riker wanna hear me sing more covers of they're songs so guys what songs should I sing and I need you to review fast I only have two days. I know you probably don't believe me but it really did happen. Anyway on with the story.**

I woke up and took one of my birth control pills. I grabbed my twilight breaking dawn book which is really thick. I sat on my bed and read it. About an hour later I was almost finished with the book when there was a knock on my door. "Come on in." I said. My door opened. "Hey." Austin said. I put my book on my night stand and hopped up. I ran and hugged him. "You're back." I said. He chuckled. Austin's been gone for the last 2 months visiting his sister Maya and her dad in Georgia. They have different dads. "Yes I am." He said. "How's Maya?" I asked. "Good. She told me to tell you hi." He said. "I'll call her from your cell later. I have something to say to you." I said. He looked at me. "I missed you." I said before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. We stumbled back to my bed and fell down. I kissed him harder as we moved so my head was on my pillows. He got hard against my leg. I pulled back. "Someone's happy to see me." I said. "2 months is a long time baby." He said. He pulled my shirt over my head.

2 hours later Ally's POV

"Oh my god. " I breathed. "Holy fuck." He said. "That was awesome." I said. "How long was that?" He asked. "What time did you get here?" I asked. "Around 8." He said. "Well its 10 : 27 so about two and a half hours." I said. "We fucked for 2 straight hours. No wonder we're tired." He said. "Yeah not to mention we changed positions like crazy." I said. "How many different positions did we do?" He asked. "Well we did spread eagle, missionary, 69, the X position, one where my legs were over your shoulders and the other where my legs were behind my head, and my favorite the cowgirl position. So in all 7." I said. He sighed. "Call me horny but in all honesty I'm up for one last round." I said. He smiled. "Ditto." He said. I moved. "Ugh I'm so stick." I said. "Shower?" He asked. "Yeah. Get some boxers and some sweatpants and head in. I have to change my sheets so when I come back I'm not sitting in a pool of cum." I said. He chuckled.

He grabbed some boxers and some sweatpants and headed to the bathroom. I changed my sheets. I grabbed a white wife beater and a pair of his boxers. I grabbed some towels and my loofah and headed to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door. I stripped down and noticed that Aus was already in the shower. "So are we actually going to bathe or... " He asked. "Yeah we have to." I said . I grabbed my loofah and hopped in. I kissed him and put my loofah down. He kissed me gently. We backed into the wall. He put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He positioned at my entrance. He pushed in. I gasped. He thrusted hard and fast. He moaned in my mouth telling me that he was getting close. I sucked on his tongue and played with his hair. He came deep in me and I came after him. He pulled out. He pecked me before moving completely.

We washed off and washed our hair. We dried off then got dressed. We headed downstairs and sat on the couch watching tv. "Where's Alex?" He asked. "She took Dylan to daycare then went to get pizza." I said. "Your parents?" He asked. "Cabo San Lucas or Albuquerque." I said. "Doing what?" He asked. "I don't even know anymore. If they're not on vacation then they're away on business but when they're here they're fighting.I've given up on trying to figure out what can help them save they're relationship." I said. "The best thing for a relationship is communication. Example. I've known you for 9 years. You love music. Writing songs, making melodies, everything, but I've never heard you sing before." He said. "I don't sing. I hum the tune and sing the lyrics inside my head. I've never actually sung before." I said. "Why?" He asked. "Rejection. I'm scared of rejection. Scared that no one will think I'm good enough to amount to anything in the music industry or in life. You and Alex are literally the only things that make me feel safe and secure and even then I'm scared that one day you guys will reject me too." I said.

He smiled at me. "Cuando dije Te amo Lo dije porque lo dije en serio, no para hacerte feliz o para ponerse en los pantalones. Dejando que seria el peor error que habria que realizar por lo rechazaba usted acaba de ser estupidos. No siempre creo que lo haga. Y Alex ha estado contigo desde el principio que daría el mundo para que usted no puede pensar en eso. Nos encanta son mi mundo, mi universo. Eres mi primer amor y se espera que sea la ultima. Te quiero." He said. (When I said I love you I said it because I meant it, not to make you happy or to get in your pants. Leaving you would be the worst mistake I would ever make so rejecting you would just be stupid. Don't ever think I will. And Alex has been with you from the beginning she would give the world for you so you can't think that. We love are my world, my universe. You are my first love and will hopefully be the last. I love you). I smiled. "Te amo." I said.

"Alls I need you to promise me that if we get famous we'll be famous together." He said. "On the extremely rare chance of that happening I promise. Promise me when you get famous you won't forget me." I said. "I promise." He said. He kissed me. We laid back on the couch. He slid his hand under the waistband of the boxers I had on. Suddenly the door opened. "Look who I fo-Oh my god Ally you have a room." Alex said. I pushed Austin off of me. I fixed the boxers. I looked next to her and seen Maya. She was about Alex's height. She had blonde hair that went to her elbows and dark hazel eyes. I smiled. "What are you doing in Miami?" I asked. She smiled. "Me and mom had arranged for me to move back down here so here I am. That was a long drive." She said. "Is that why you weren't there this morning?" Austin asked. She nodded. "My friend drove me to the mall and dropped me off." She said. I bit my lip. "Well I'm sorry you had to see that." I said. She laughed. "It's fine." She said.

Later that night Ally's POV

I put on a yellow tank top, jeans, and black converse. I curled my hair. We drove to the party at melody diner. We danced for a while. "Guys somethings not right." I said. "Probably cramps." Trish said. "No guys she usually right about these things." Alex said. I looked around. I seen Deon talking to someone. They looked at me. I looked at the group and they were looking at them too. "That can't be good. What do you think they're planning?" Trent asked. Suddenly there was a gunshot. The dude Deon was talking to bolted out the door. "Is everyone okay?" Dez asked. They nodded. I stood there in shock. "What about you Ally." Dallas asked. I put my hand on my stomach. "Ally? Ally what's wrong?" Austin asked. I pulled my hand up and noticed it was covered in blood. They all looked at me wide eyed. Alex gasped.

"Oh shit." Trent said. I stumbled forward and Alex caught me. She picked me up bridal style and laid me on a table. "Austin call 911." She said. He whipped out his phone. She sat on the table and put me in her lap. I screamed out in pain. I started crying. "What the hell? Alex your pants are soaked." Trent said. She looked down and noticed her pants were drenched with blood. "Shit. They shot her in the back and the bullet exited through her stomach." She said. "Alex it hurts so bad." I said. She nodded. "Mijita you have to stay with us. I knkw nm it hurts baby but you have to say awake." She said. "Alex if I don't make it just know Te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazon." I said. "Don't say that. I cant loose you too. I can't loose anyone else. Especially not to another shooting." She said. I chuckled weakly. I smiled slightly. "Karma's a bitch huh?" I asked. "Ally-" "No. Lex whether I meant to do it or not I still killed him." I said. The ambulance pulled up.

They rushed me to the hospital. Alex and Austin were riding in the back. I was fading in and out of conciousness. "Pulse is extremely low." Someone said. Suddenly all I seen were lights floating by. I was moving. "W-where am I?" I asked. "You're at the hospital baby." Alex said. I was lifted onto a table. I smiled at Alex and Austin. "A-Aus p-promise no matter what happens, y-you'll be alright and you'll t-take care of A-Alex." I stuttered. He wiped a tear from his eyes. "I promise." He said. I looked at Alex. "You're s-so strong. You will get through this. I promise. Everything will be fine." I said. "Heart rate increasing." Someone said. Austin kissed my forehead then Alex did. I smiled weakly. "Te amo." I whispered. They were both crying. Suddenly I heard a long beep then everything went black.

 **Calm it she's not dead. Well she is but she comes back. I'm on the next chap now, and remember review which songs. Please.**


	5. Second chances, tours, and broken hearts

Austin's POV

We were in the hospital were working on steadying her. She smiled at me and Alex. "A-Aus p-promise no matter what happens, y-you'll be alright and you'll t-take care of A-Alex." She stuttered. I wiped a tear from my eyes. "I promise." I said. She looked at Alex. "You're s-so strong. You will get through this. I promise. Everything will be fine." She said. "Heart rate increasing." The nurse said. I kissed her forehead then Alex did. She smiled weakly. "Te amo." She whispered. Me and Alex were both crying. Suddenly her heart monitor flatlined. Alex started crying harder and I did too. She hugged on to me and I rubbed circles on her back. "Why?" She cried. They brought out the chargers. "Please exit the room." The doctor said. We walked to the waiting room. The group walked in. "How is she?" Maya asked. Alex hugged Trent. I bit my lip as tears pored down my face. "No." Maya whispered. "Is she okay?" Trish asked. I shook my head. "She flatlined." Alex said. They gasped. Maya hugged me. "Mijito." She said. I choked out a sob. "I-If we hadn't had went to that party..." I started. "She'd stI'll be here." She said. The doctor walked out. "She's asking for an Austin." He said. I choked out another sob only a happy one this time. They brought her back. I walked in.

Ally's POV

It took me 3 seconds to realize I died. "Hello Alyssia." He said. "God, please. I'm not ready yet." I begged. "You are right. There are many things that are to come to you and if you are with me they cannot happen. I will send you back. But you must know what's going to happen is for the best, Alyssia." He said. "I promise." I said. "I forgive you for killing Andrew. Would you like to see him before you leave?" He asked. I nodded. Soon Andrew came out. "Ally? What happened?" He asked. "I was shot. God is sending me back but first, I wanna say I'm sorry. I wasn't aiming for you I was aiming for Deon. He had been taking child porn pictures of me and other girls, even Dylan." I said. "I know you didn't mean to. I mean after all I am your guardian angel." He said. I smiled. "You are?" I asked. He nodded. "God is right you know. What he's about to do isn't to hurt you, it's to help you." He said. I nodded. "I understamd. God would never do anything to hurt me." I said. "Very well. You are free to go Ally." Andrew said. He waved his hand over me. Suddenly beeping was heard. I heard sighs of relief. "A-A-Austin. I want Austin." I said barely audibly. They walked out. Austin walked in with tear stained cheeks. "I thought you were gone for good. I didn't know what to do." He said. I chuckled. "Baby, god himself would have to drag me by my hair to take me from you and Alex. Even then I'd fight like hell." I said. He smiled. "You fought for your life?" He asked. "Not so much as I kinda ran into god. I asked him to send me back and he said he would send me back. I found out Andrew's my guardian angel it was kinda crazy." I said. "Really?" Austin asked. I nodded.

2 months later Ally's POV

I was on my computer. "Austin your newest song's a hit." I said. He wrote a song called double take. We posted it on youtube. "You need a record deal." Maya said. I chuckled. "Oh wait you do." She said. About a month ago me and Kira talked things out and decided to be friends, she ended up getting Austin a record deal with her dad. My phone rang. I answered it.

Ally/ **Kira**

Yo, yo, digity, yo.

 **Hey Ally!**

Hey Kira, what's up?

 **Being lectured by Trent. How's your stomach?**

Better. Thanks for asking. Is there something you needed?

 **Oh my dad wanted to let you know he needs to talk to you tomorrow morning at 8.**

Me? Why me? I don't sing. Trish is Austin's manager, Dez is the video manager. I'm just the songwriter.

 **Yah I know. Something about me and you in the studio together.**

As sweet as that is I've never sung a day in my life, I don't know if I'm any good.

 **Yeah I told him that you've never sung and he said it's not about that. He said something about planning and he just texted and said bring Trish and Dez too.**

Okay. See ya tomorrow.

 **Bye.**

The next morning Ally's POV

I got up and got dressed. Maya drove us to the office. We walked in and sat down. "Okay straight to the point, Austin deserves a tour. We have everything set up we just need your approval." Jimmy said walking in. "Yes!" Trish said. "Just one thing." Jimmy said. "Dammit I should've seen that coming." I said. I laughed. "The tour lasts 3 years." He said. "WHAT?" They yelled. "Guys. Austin's been wanting this since we've met him. We can't let our selfishness be the reason he doesn't fulfill his dreams." I said. "Wow Ally I thought you'd be more upset about this than anyone." Dez asked. "Yeah. You're novio's going away for 3 years. You're not mad?" Trish asked. "I'm fucking pissed, but Austin loves music almost as much as I do. If he wants to do this then I'm going to let him. I refuse to be the reason he stays back. We all know that's not who I am. I may never make it in the music biz, it's a miracle he did. If I want him to be happy I have to let him go." I said. "How the hell are you two gonna work out a long distance relationship?" Dez asked. "We'll cross that road when we come to it." I said. "You're sure about this?" Jimmy asked. "As sure as I can be. There's no doubt in my mind that I'll regret it as soon as he leaves but for now, I couldn't be happier for him." I said. "Well the tour starts in two weeks." He said.

We went home. I paced in my living room. I called Austin and told him to come over. He walked in. "What's going on?" He asked. "You're going on tour." I said. He shrieked like a girl causing me to laugh. He danced around which only made it harder to tell him this next part. "But..." I said. "Dammit. Why is there always a but?" He asked. I giggled. "The tour lasts 3 years." I asked. "What?" He asked. "It lasts 3 years." I said. "Yeah I heard you. What the hell? No, I'm not going away from you for 3 years." He said. "Yes you are. Austin you love 5he rush if performing you have to do this. Just don't forget me." I said referring to our promise the day I got shot. "Never." He said.

Two weeks later Ally's POV

The bus was leaving in 20 minutes. We were already there. "Just say the word and I won't go." He said. It was only me, him, and Maya. I shook my head. "Austin you have to go." I said. "What about us?" He asked. I bit my lip. "I thought about it. Long distance relationships never work Aus." I said. "You're breaking up with me." He said. "Taking a break. We can start again when you come back." I said. "Will you date anyone when I'm gone?" He asked. "I can't. You're my first love and most likely my only." I said. "Well I won't exactly have time to date anyone not that I would. I love you." He said. I smiled. "Yo tambien te amo." I said. He handed me letter then kissed me. He grabbed his bags and hopped on the bus. It took off and I broke down crying. Maya took me home. I sat on my bed and cried. How could I let him go? He was my everything. He was the reason I fought for my life. How could god do this? Wait is this what he was talking about when he said that two months ago? This was his plan all along? To break my heart? Why? When Austin's around it makes everything better. Now he's gone and it feels like I can't breathe, like I have...no air. I had a melody for a song but no lyrics yet. I started playing the melody on my guitar. I wrote lyrics down as they came to my mind. I put my guitar down and laid in my bed. I cried myself to sleep.

8 months later Ally's POV

It's my birthday. I'm hanging out with the group and my new friends Lola and Paige. Lola has light pink hair and green eyes, Paige has chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Happy birthday mijita." Alex said. "Thanks sis." I said. My phone started buzzed. I looked at it.

 _Happy birthday. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I didn't remember. After all I promised I wouldn't forget you. Hope you didn't forget about me. I miss u. ~ Austin_

The tears poured down my face. "Ally what's wrong?" Alex asked. I handed her my phone. "Oh." She said. "I have to wait 29 more months to see him again and Lexi my heart is broken." I saic. She hugged me. "I know you miss him, we all do." She said. I nodded. How do you fix a broken heart?

 **Sorry it was so short. Next chapter Austin returns. Ally is broken. Her heart was broken and shattered all because she decided to let him go. All the emotions pent up since the last time Austin contacted her. She's like an emotional grenade. What happens when he pulls the pin?**


	6. Emotional Grenade

**Crimsoncutie17: Sorry for makin you cry again I'm a very emotional writer so I was crying too.**

 **Geust: Thanks. I know it's called realistic fiction although some of this happened to me. Like the being shot part and the stuff Ally said happened to her at the end of this chapter I would know I'm 13. My sister's name is Alexia** **Christine DeaLuna. And you spelled guest wrong btw.**

 **Lol: Yah that chap was kinda funny.**

Two and a half years later Ally's POV

I got dressed and ran downstairs. We dropped Dylan off at school then headed to school. Lola, Paige, and Trish ran to my locker. "I heard Austin got back this morning." Trish said. I bit my lip. "You can't avoid him forever Ally." Paige said. "I can damn sure try. The last time he even tried to contact me was on my 14th birthday." Imsaid. "Maybe he's been busy." Lola said. She's so innocent it's adorable. She's dating Dallas right now. "Or maybe he forgot me." I said. "After the way he broke down the night you got shot? No way." Trish said. "Duh he cried, everyone did." I said. "Yeah but he was crying more than Alex was when you flatlined." She said. "Whatever. He's put me through hell these last three years." I said. "He hasn't even been here" Trish said. "Exactly." I said. After school, me, Lola, and Kira stayed to work on our dance routine. Kira's a singer and she asked us to be backup on some of her shows. She's asked me to sing but I still haven't. We sat on the floor. "Ally you're an amazing dancer." Kira said, right now we all had on boot shorts and sports bras.

The door opened and we all looked. I was shocked at who I seen. "Alex told me you'd be here." He said. "Ally, quien es el?" Lola asked. "I'm her boyfriend." Austin said. "Ex boyfriend." I said."I've been trying to find you all day." He said. "That's funny seeing as how the past two and a half years you've been avoiding me." I said rudely. He sighed. "You could've told me not to go." He said. "Ay no. I didn't want to be the reason you didn't go." I said. "I knew thing we're going to be different when I got back, I didn't expect you to shut me out completely." He said. I hopped up and walked to him. "Well shit fucking happens, especially when you break people's hearts." I said. "Ally you're the reason I left. If you wouldn't have practically begged me to go I wouldn't have left." He said. "And you would've been pissed because you didn't take the opportunity when you had it." I said raising my voice. "At least you wouldn't hate me." He said. "I don't hate you. I'm pissed you left, I'm hurt you gave up trying to contact me, and I'm happy you're back. You're so lucky that's all. For the last there years I've been a fucking emotional grenade. And you just pulled the fucking pin." I yelled.

He looked at me shocked. "You could've called or texted. Instead you never once tried to contact me after my 14th birthday. You've kept contact with everyone else but me. That fucking hurt my heart thinking you gave up on me. After a while I thought you forgot about me then I realized you didnt, you were just being an asshole. But I tried to convince myself that you were busy, or you forgot to do it." I yelled."Ally listen to me." He said. "Where were you when I needed you the most? Where were you when Deon came back? Where were you when I was in a fucking coma because of a car crash?" I yelled tearing up. He stared at me blankly. "You were in a coma?" He asked. "Yeah and you weren't there. If I didn't think Alex and Dylan needed me I wouldn't have fucking fought to hold on." I yelled. "Ally fucking listen to me." He yelled.

"You think I didn't want to come back, to pick you up and just drive around, to sit on my car and just count stars, to fucking be with you? Well I did. I wanted to come home so bad, but I'm in a contract, I couldn't. I was trying to delete my ex friends number out of my phone and accidentally deleted yours. I wouldn't do that. If I would have fucking known me leaving would have hurt you I would have fucking stayed." He yelled. I teared up. I groaned. "Why are you so complicated?" I asked. "All guys are." He said. "No matter how pissed I get at you I will always love you." I saic. He smiled. "Be mi novia again." He said. I nodded. "Just kiss him!" Lola yelled. "Says the girl who's never been kissed." I said. Austin smirked. "Do it and I'll kick your ass." I said. He laughed. We went home and talked. Alex ran in. "I'm sorry, I was joking around. They took it seriously. Lo siento." She said. "Alexia Christine Dawson, what the hell did you do?" I asked. "Trent said that the first game is Saturday, I joked and said, someone should sign Ally up to sing the National Anthem and break that shell. They took me seriously, Paige and Trish signed you up." She said. I cussed her out in spamish, english, and french. Everyone stared at me shocked. "There's nothing we can do now." She said. I groaned.

Saturday evening Ally's POV

I got out of my bed, I put on a knee length spaghetti strap dress. It was blue with white stars on the top and from my waist down it was red and white stripes. I put on red heels. I curled my hair and put on smokey eye eyeshadow. I was petrified but at least I'd look good. I grabbed my silver purse. I put my song book and my phone in it and walked downstairs. Alex drove us all to the game. Trent and Dallas are playing. I was pacing. The coach walked up to me. "You ready?" He asked. "Hell no." I said. He chuckled. Austin kissed my forehead. "You got this." He said. I nodded. Everyone else's was already in they're seats. I kissed him. "Singing the National Anthem is Alyssia Dawson." The announcer said. I walked out and a few people laughed. I sighed as I walked to the mic in the middle of the feild. Everyone stood up. The music started and I took a deep breath. I grabbed the mic.

Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming

Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,

O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming

And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.

Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave

The crowd erupted with cheers. Austin ran out and spun me around. "You're an amazing fucking singer." He said. I giggled. "Thanks." I said. "Why have you never sung before?" He asked. "I've told you why." I said. "Will you sing more now?" He asked. I nodded. I gently kissed him. We walked up to our seats. "What in the hell Ally!" Alex yelled . I smiled. "That was amazing. You need to sing mord. Maybe you could upload some songs or do them in the caf." Trish said.

Two weeks later Ally's POV

We were at lunch today me and Austin both decided to do songs. Austin walked up and grabbed the guitar.

There you are standing with all your friends

So I wait till you're alone again and the minutes feel like eternity

All these words buried inside my heart

Every step feels like the hardest part, but the last 6 feet are gonna kill me

So just take this chance

I've got it all planned

I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around

Take you to the beach and we can head downtown while you hold my hand

We'll park it, lay down on the hood of my car

Listen to the airplanes as we count the stars, tonight I'll be your man

And tomorrow we can do it again and tomorrow we can do it again

If I could give you the world tonight

Then I would, I'd still give you all my time

And I'd be rich cause love is everything

So just take this chance

I've got it all planned

I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around

Take you to the beach and we can head downtown while you hold my hand

We'll park it, lay down on the hood of my car

Listen to the airplanes as we count the stars, tonight I'll be your man

And tomorrow we can do it again

Let's take this moment, it's ours so own it

So come with me, don't let it go to waste

No you don't wanna m-miss out on us

I'm telling you regrets don't fade away

I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around

Take you to the beach and we can head downtown while you hold my hand

We'll park it, lay down on the hood of my car

Listen to the airplanes as we count the stars, tonight I'll be your man

And tomorrow we can do it again

I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around

Take you to the beach and we can head downtown

We'll park it, lay down on the hood of my car

Listen to the airplanes as we count the stars, tonight I'll be your man

And give you all I can and tomorrow we can do it again

He walked off. "How sweet." I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same. "When did you get a tongue ring?" He asked laughing. I smirked. I walked on the stage. I grabbed the mic. "Yo!" I said. Everyone looked at me. "Most of you know me. If that's true you know I was the biggest geek at this school. Most of you guys you would make fun of me. Well some of you know around the time I turned 13 I started dating Austin Moon. Some of you sent mean, really, really, mean notes when I was shot and some of you were as sweet as angels. Well when Austin left for his tour I had to break up with him because I knew a long distance relationship wouldn't work especially with how long he was gonna be gone. Over the last 3 years you guys have been complete asses. Tripping me, beating me up, sending me death threats, and a lot more stuff I'm pretty sure can't say at school. When he was gone I was torn, broken, shattered. Over that course of time I've written songs but I've never sung before. But 2 weeks ago you guys fucking treated me like I was Beyonce or some shit when I sung the National Anthem. I know I've gone off subject with this speech so let's just get to the song. This is called Talking to the moon." I said.

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

I want you back

My neighbors think I'm crazy

But they don't understand

You're all I had

You're all I had

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself talking to the moon.

Trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I'm feeling like I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say I've gone mad

Yeah, I've gone mad

But they don't know what I know

Cause when the sun goes down

Someone's talking back

Yeah, they're talking back

Ohhh

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself talking to the moon.

Trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...

Do you ever hear me calling?

Oh ohh oh oh ohhh

'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon

Still trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

"Encore, encore, encore." The cafeteria screamed. I smiled. "You guys want one more song?" I asked. They all cheered, I smiled. "Okay small speech." I said. They quieted. "When he left I thought my life was over he was my air and when he left it was taken from me. How did he expect me to breath. This is called no air." I said.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh, I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air

They erupted in cheers. I walked down. Austin looked at me. "Talking to the moon? Ally seriously." He said. I laughed. We headed home after school. Me and Austin sat on my bed. "You really couldn't breathe?" He asked. I chuckled. "For the first two weeks I cried myself to sleep every night. I would wake up having asthma attacks from crying in my sleep." I said. "So you really couldn't breath because of me. Anything else?" He asked. I sighed. "Aus I really don't think you should know the rest." I said. "Ally he needs to know what happened. He needs to know what you went through, and if you don't tell him I will." Alex said from my door way. A tear slipped. "For the first 3 months I didn't eat and after those first two weeks I didn't sleep. One day at school I passed out and was rushed to the hospital. I was in critical near death condition and was put on life support. After 4 months they told Alex to pull the plug, she figured it was better to let me go than to make me suffer from a heartbreak. Then you were singing on the tv. My heart rate started picking up and soon I was responding. About two weeks later Alex and me got in a car crash. Alex was fine but I was in a coma again, this only lasted a week thankfully. I started going back to school only to be bullied again. I just didn't know what to do. I just stayed in my room most of the time." I said. He looked at me. "All because of me? I did that to you?" He asked, tears present in his eyes.

I nodded. "Tell him. You're not telling him the whole story. Tell him." Alex said, her voice stern but shaky like she was crying. "When I was 9, Cassidy was bullying me. I turned to cutting. On3 day I cut to deep. I was taken to the hospital and put on 72 hour suicide watch. I said I'd only ever go back if it was my only option. Then you left." I said. He looked at my arms. I flipped my wrists over and his eyes widened. "I knew I wasn't supposed to do it but I had no other way to cope. It lasted from the day after you left, till the day right before you got back." I said. "Ally you can't do that." He said. "I don't need to anymore." I said. "Huh?" He asked. "Austin baby, you're my addiction. Your love is like a drug and I can never get enough. When you left it was like I was trying to stop my addiction and was going through a withdrawal. Cutting was my withdrawl. Now that I have my addiction back I don't need to cut. I'm nothing without my addiction." I said. He smiled. "I love you." He said. I pecked him. "Yo tambien te amo." I said.

 **What? I'm a sucker for adorableness. Who knew Ally went through all of that through the years. Happy she finally sang? Yeah me too. Next chapter is awesomesauce. Please review. I don't own Do it again by R5, I don't own Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars, I don't own No air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown, and I damn sure don't own the National Anthem**


	7. Concerts, Fights, and New Looks

**Crimsoncutie17: Send it to me. Make a youtube video of the song or send it to me on Twitter. My youtube is TSPEED101 and my twitter is VioletMystiRose. Me and my cousin share a twitter and youtube account, we live together. She has a fanfiction too. Violet Mystic Rose.**

 **Guest: Haha. No I wouldn't kill her off like that.**

 **I sung pass me by, one last dance, and here comes forever. They loved it. They asked me to sing the national anthem and I did. They asked if I wanted to come with them on their next tour. I said yeah only if my mom says it's okay and only if heaven and Violet can come so they're coming too. My mom said yeah. I do know that they're doing a U.S tour. Here's a spoiler we're going to Oklahoma, New York, Louisiana, and Florida. And those are just a few states. Now on with the story!**

Ally's POV

These last two months have been crazy. I've been so busy. I've been doing halftime at games, singing with Kira on a few of her tracks, and I've uploaded videos to youtube. Austin's been by me the entire time. I know when he first came back I said my birthday is coming up, and it is. I'll be 16 next week. I put on a purple spaghetti strap crop top, skinny jeans, and black pumps. I put on a black choker. I put on smokey eye eyeshadow and red lipstick. I curled my hair. I had this outfit for a reason. I grabbed my purse. I put my phone and song book in it. I walked downstairs. "Whoa. Where are you going dressed like that?" Mom asked. I chuckled. "Out. You guys said yourselves that you cant control me anymore. I'll be back later. Dont wait up." I said. Me and Alex hopped in her car and so did Austin, Trish, and Dez. We drove to the staples center. We walked in and sure enough there Kira was. This was her concert. She sung for the next hour. "Alright for the closing song I'm singing one I wrote for my ex. This is called nothing on me." She said. "Im going to the bathroom, I'll be back." I said. They nodded. I ran to the door. I went backstage. They hooked my mic up. I stood in the shadows of the stage.

Kira/ **A** **lly**

She don't got

She don't got

Calling your phone who's calling your phone

That ain't your mom boy why it say unknown

You actin' like I'm tripping but I feel it in my bones

Ohh you been texting other hoes

Funny how things change and now you see that bitch a lame

She calling someone else bae, well that shit it don't surprise me

Oh you got a new bitch you think you got a new bitch

She ain't no new, she's a used

Oh you got a new bitch you think you got a new bitch

Well think again cause

She ain't got nothing on me

She ain't got nothing on me

She can try to replace me but she ain't got nothing on me

She ain't got nothing on me

She ain't got nothing on me

She can try to replace me but she ain't got nothing on me

Now you see these niggas chasing after me

You want me back but you need to stop asking me

For my love because it's gone

You did me wrong, so now I'm gone

I'm turning up and I'm chillin' in a party

You all up in my face telling me sorry

But I don't care, I flip my hair

Ain't that your new bitch over there

What if I treated you how you treated me

What if I did to you what you did to me

Too good to be true now you're missing me

And we both know that

She ain't got nothing on me

She ain't got nothing on me

She can try to replace me but she ain't got nothing on me

She ain't got nothing on me

She ain't got nothing on me

She can try to replace me but she ain't got nothing on me

 _I walked out and the crowd roared. I smiled._

 **Does she pass the test**

 **Can she get this wet** (Bish whet?)

 **Does she make you fall in love with one glance of her legs**

 **Spot behind your neck does she touch it**

 **Does she pull on them dreads while ya fucking**

 **She ain't go nothing on me, I can tell by the way we rock**

 **I can tell that you miss this shit**

 **From the floor to the bed to the ride on top**

 **Who's calling your phone one of ya hoes, I know**

 **But don't get confused cuz I do this shit she don't**

 **I know that she don't get it up she probably be tying you down**

 **She all up on ya dick tryna make a scene**

 **But she ain't got nothing on me**

 **She can try to replace me but she ain't got nothing on me**

She ain't got nothing on me

She ain't got nothing on me

She can try to replace me but she ain't got nothing on me

No, she don't got she don't got

Nothing on me and she never will and she never will

Ohhh ohhh yeaaa

They cheered. I walked off the stage. "You totally planned that." Alex said. I nodded. "Yes I did." I said. "Well you definitely pass the test." Austin said. I smiled. He bent down to my ear. "Wanna see how wet you can get?" He whispered. I bit my lip. "Later." I said. Kira walked up. "Thanks again for doing this. I know it was last minute." She said. "It's fine I'm glad I could help." I said. "Damn Kira, where did you come up with those lyrics?" Trish asked. "Heartbreak. My favorite part was the bridge, the part Ally sung." She said. "That was kind of funny. Where did you come up with that?" Dez asked. "I didn't. That's the only part I didn't write." She said. "Who wrote it then?" Alex asked. "Ally." Kira said. They looked at me. I chuckled nervously. "Where did you come up with that?" Alex asked. "The pass the test part is referring to does she live up to your expectations. The get this wet part doesn't take a genius to figure out. The leg part uh well look at me and Kira's legs. The spot behind your neck part, that's something all guys have. I uh, I usually pull Austin's hair. The rest was just how I would feel if Austin broke up with me for another girl. Mainly because I'm like the best in bed." I said. "She ain't lying either." Austin said. I smirked. "Wait, she pulls your hair." Kira asked. "Yeah and it hurts." He said. "Oh stop whining you big baby, you pull my hair too." I said. "And you like it, I tolerate it." He said. I laughed. "So true." I said. "Kinky." Alex said. I smiled. "You would know." I said. She smiled.

The next morning Ally's POV

I woke up and sat up which caused me to wince. "Ow." I squeaked. Austin shot up. "What's wrong?" He asked. "My stomach." I said. He chuckled. "I warned you." He said. "When you said I wouldn't be able not to walk, I thought you were kidding." I said. He shook his head. I got up and put on some neon yellow cheekers and his long sleeved white button up. I ran my hand through my hair a few times. Austin hopped up and put on a pair of boxers and a pair of sweatpants. We walked downstairs. I walked to the kitchen when I heard Austin shriez-k. "What are you screaming about you big baby?" I asked giggling. "You really can't talk about screaming babe. Especially after last night." He said. I busted out laughing. "That was different and you know it." I said laughing. I walked into the living room and shrieked. Austin chuckled. "Who's screaming now?" He asked. I slapped his chest. I seen Alex, Trent, Trish, Dez, Dallas, Elliott, Kira, Paige, and Lola sitting on the couch. "When did you get here?" I asked. "Uh an hour ago." Trent said.

"Alex you look so tired." I said. "I am!" She said. "Between you screaming and Austin complaining about you pulling his hair I got no sleep last night. I'm so happy that Dylan was at Trent's last night." She said. "Yeah well I won't be able to walk straight for the next week." I exclaimed. She nodded. "Fair point. How's your head Austin?" She asked. He chuckled. "Still hurts." He said. "I said sorry." I said. "That doesn't stop it from hurting." He said. "And you apologizing doesn't stop me from limping so we're even." I said. "I'm not apologizing. I told you before we even started that you weren't going to be able to walk today." He said. "I hate it when you're right." I said sitting down. "I'm always right." He said. "That mi amor you are wrong about." I said. He smiled. "Where is Dylan anyway?" Austin asked. "At daycare." I said. "Seriously my head hurts." Austin said. I kissed his forehead. "I have something to do today. So I have to get dressed." I said. They nodded. I got dressed and grabbed my purse. I walked downstairs. "Want us to come with?" Kira asked. I shook my head. "No. BTW since we're off fall break tomorrow and I want to surprise you guys with this, Aus and Lexi, you'll have to sleep at Austin's house." I said. They nodded. "I'll be back later." I said.

I walked to the mall first. I shopped around for a while and by that I mean 6 hours. Most of the time I was talking to people but I did spend $650 in clothes and $200 shoes. Thank god for my job. I went to the tattoo and piercing store down the street. First I got my ears pierced. The first piercings I've ever got. The tongue ring was a clip on. I got 4 piercings in each ear. I also got my tongue, nose, and belly button pierced. I ended up getting 2 tattoos. One on my left hip which said Austin & Ally siempre y Para siempre, and a tramp stamp of a lotus flower. I got my nails done. I got my hair dyed so now I had brown hair with red streaks. I grabbed my phone.

Ally/ **Alex**

Are you guys gone yet?

 **Yeah. What did you do that you won't let us see?**

You'll find out tomorrow.

 **Alright, bye.**

Ciao.

I walked home and since it was 11 pm I went straight to bed.

The next mornin Ally's POV

My phone was ringing like crazy. I grabbed it.

Ally/ **Trish**

Mm, hello?

 **Ally are you okay?**

Yeah I'm fine. Why?

 **Because it's 8:00. You're an hour late to school!**

Shit! I'll be there in 10 minutes.

 **Hurry, everyone's freaking out. You're never late to anything.**

Tell Austin to calm down.

 **How'd you know he was freaking out** **?**

If my bestfriend's freaking out then I'm 99.9% sure mi novio is.

 **True. See you soon.**

Alright. Bye.

I hung up and hopped up. I stripped down. I put on a red silk bra and matching thong. I put on a red spaghetti strap tank top that shows off my tramp stamp since any pants I wear will hide the tattoo on my hip. I put on some jean boots shorts and some red high top converse. I curled my hair. I put on red eyeshadow and pink lipstick. I put in my piercings. I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs. "Stop right there!" Dad yelled. I whipped around. "I'm already an hour late. Why the hell didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked. "You looked so peaceful. Are you going to school dressed like that?" Mom asked. "Yep." I said. I dashed out the door and ran to school. I walked in and ran to the office. "Sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't wake me up and neither did my parents." I apologized. She stared at me in shock. "Who are you?" She asked confused. "Alyssia Dawson. I've been going here since sixth grade." I said. She gasped. "You look so different." She said. I smiled. "I know, I like my new look. Just because I look different doesn't mean I'll change my personality . Sorry I didn't bring your apple today but I was in a rush." I said. She smiled. "It's fine. You know Alyssia, I don't think you'll ever change your personality. No matter what you'll still be that sweet girl I met 3 years ago. I can't believe you're in highschool. How is it being a freshman?" She asked. "It's not easy but not to hard." I said. She nodded. She wrote something down. "Here's your tardy slip. English class just started." She said. "Gracias." I said. I walked out. I walked to my locker. I my put my backpack in it. I grabbed my black jacket which said "Fuck what they think." In pink on the back. I put my hood on and zipped it up. I didn't want them to see yet.

I walked to class. I opened the door and walked to the teacher's desk. "Why are you late?" He asked. "My parents nor my alarm woke me up. So I woke up late. The only thing that woke me up was my friend calling saying I'm late to school." I said. "That jacket is innapropriate miss Dawson." He said. "I really can't take this off." I said. "Do it or detention." He said. I'm so fucking glad none of my friends are in this class. I sighed and took off the jacket. Everyone gasped causing me to blush. I sat at my seat. The bell rung and I immediately put the jacket back on. I zipped it and put on the hood. I walked to my locker. "Someone decided to show up to school." Alex said. I turned around. Everyone except Elliott and Dez were there. "A nose piercing. That's what you're hiding?" She asked. I nodded. "That's a small part." I said. Soon the halls were crowded. "Did you guys see what Dorkson had on?" This girl Mia asked. "Yeah. Was that a tattoo?" Brooke asked. "Obviously temporary. She's still a dork. Oh look there she is now." Cassidy said. I sighed. They walked up to us. Alex stood in front of me.

"Back off." She growled. "Alex fall back." I said. She moved. "Cassidy what the fuck do you want?" I asked causing the group to laugh. Dallas high five me. Austin stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Cassidy noticed this and glared at me. She growled. "What's with the slutty outfit?" She asked. "I took a turn on your style." I snapped back. "Whoa calm it bitch." She said. I growled. I lunged for her but Austin grabbed my harder. "Do you not remember what happened last time? If Austykins here hadn't caught you then you would've died. And I would've got him back." She said smirking. I laughed sarcastically. "Fat chance. I doubt he wants to date a barbie doll." I said. She growled. "Bitch please." She said. "Call me that one more time and I swear to god." I threatened. She smirked and leaned closer, too close. "Bitch." She said. I growled deeply and punched her. She stumbled back. Alex gasped. "Damn you have an arm on you." Kira said. "Ugh. Brooke get her." Cassidy said. I was ready when suddenly she grabbed Alex and pulled her over there. She had her in a choke hold.

I felt my blood heat up. Austin hissed. "Ally you're burning up. Take off that jacket." He said. Kira looked at my face and backed up looking scared. "The jacket has nothing to do with it. She's totally fucking red." She said. They all looked at me. "I think you might wanna let Alex go." Dallas said. Brooke shook her head. I got more pissed. "She's even more red than before." Trent said. "What's wrong little bitch? You want your dumass sister?" Brooke asked. Breaking point. I was fucking _livid_ and it showed. Austin screamed. "Ouch!" He shrieked. "Why don't you let her go?" Kira asked. "I'm scared she'll hurt them." He said. "That won't change anything. She'll break your hold." Alex said. "Yeah right. She only weighs 95 pounds. I dobut she can break my hold." He said. Brooke squezed Alex's neck harder. "Let. Her. Go. Now." I growled. She smirked. "You want her, come get her." She said. I charged at her, breaking Austin's hold. She dropped Alex and ran. I grabbed Cassidy by her arms and spun her around. When I let go she flung into Brooke knocking them both out. I looked at Mia and she ran out of the school. I ran to Alex. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded. I helped her walk to the group. "She broke my hold." Austin complaimed. I giggled. Elliott and Dez walked up. "What'd we miss?" Dez asked. "Ally protect her sister." Austin chuckled. They looked confused. "Dorkson I want a clean fight. That was an unanticipated punch. You, Me, right now." Cassidy said. I looked at the group. "Ally you don't have to do this." Alex said.

"The hell I dont. She's been torturing me for the last 6 years. She's about to learn that karma's a bitch and not to fuck with her mean ass." I said. They laughed. "Now Cassidy. Ally may look small and frail but she fights pretty danm good." Trish said. "More like masters in street fighting and is a red belt in almost everything." Alex said. I smiled. "Despite that she's a little angel." Austin said. "Oh that's bullshit." I said. I looked at Cassidy. "I've wanted to kick your ass for the last 3 years but I couldn't since I was in and out of the hospital. Now I'm fine despite my limp which is none of your concern." I said. Austin chuckled. "Damn your still limping?" Alex asked. I nodded. "Austin how's your head?" She asked. "Better, still hurts though. She has a grip on her." He said. I leaned to his ear so only he can hear. "Play your cards right and maybe your hair won't be the only thing that has a grip on it tonight." I whispered. I pulled back. His eyes went wide as he realized what I was saying. He smiled cheesily. I giggled. I looked at Cassidy. "Last chance, last warning. Do you really want to do this, because this won't end well for you." I said. "Bring it." She said. "Fine, have it your way. You brought this on yourself." I said. I unzipped the jacket and took it off. They gasped. "Is that a tattoo?" Austin asked. "Yep." I said. "I love it." Alex squealed. I smiled at her outburst. I tossed the jacket to Austin.

Me and Cassidy walked to the middle of the hallway. "Fight!" Alex yelled. I punched her in her jaw. I grabbed her hand and flipped her. She grabbed me and tried to throw me over her shoulder but I swung my legs around and brought her down landing on top of her. "Damn!" Austin yelled. We got up she swung at me and I ducked. I punched her hard in her jaw knocking her into the locker. She fell to the ground unconscious. "Told ya this wasn't gonna end well for you. Blondes never listen." I said. I walked back over there. "A 3 minute fight and she's down? Damn Ally." Kira said. "Didn't touch me once." I said. "Hey blondes listen." Austin said. "She didn't listen and you never listen so again you need to stop using you two as representatives for blondes." I said. He smirked. "I never listen?" He asked. "Never." I said. "Then explain why you're still limping." He said smirking. I bit my lip. He has me there. But in my defense he's a sex god. "I really just don't like you sometimes." I said. He chuckled. "That may be true but you love me at all times." He said. I pecked him. "True." I said.

Two weeks later Ally's POV

I put on a pink spaghetti strap crop top, skinny jeans, and black converse. I brushed my hair. I put on the golden heart locket Austin got me for my birthday. I grabbed my backpack. I walked downstairs and straight to school. I wasn't feeling well this morning. I was in class. I kept dozing off. "Miss Dawson please pay attention." Mr. Wilson snapped. "Sorry I'm not feeling too good this morning." I said. He nodded. "You okay?" Paige asked. I shrugged. At lunch I sat in Austin's lap. "You okay Ally? You look green." Dallas asked. "Yeah just a little queasy." I said. A wave of nausea hit and I ran to the bathroom. I ran to the stall and dropped to my knees. I clutched the bowl as I emptied the contents of my stomach. Someone came in and held my hair. When I finished they left. I rinsed my mouth. I walked back to the cafeteria and sat back on Austin's lap. "What happened?" Trent asked. "When I got there she was puking her guts out. I held her hair back for her." Kira said. "Babe what's wrong?" Austin asked. "I don't know." I said.

 **Oh yeah! Most of this chapter I was laughing writing so I hope you got a laugh too. The ending was abtwist. Does anyone know why she was puking? Anyone. Can I give you a hint? The night of the concert. That's all the hint you're getting. I don't own Nothing on me remix by Toni Romiti ft Tink jsyk.**


	8. Curveballs

Saturday Ally's POV

Mom and Dad went away to god knows where for a week. We're all sitting in my room. Elliot, Dez, Lola, and Paige were on my couch. Trish was sitting in my recliner. Dallas and Alex were on the love seat. Maya was in my beanbag chair. Kira was on the floor by the couch. I was sitting against my headboard snuggled up in my blanket. Austin was next to me and Trent was sitting smack dab in the middle of my bed. "Guys I told you not to come over." I said. "Ally you're our friend." Trish said. "I'm sick." I said my voice hoarse from puking 5 days in a row. "Not contagious." Alex said. I sighed. "Fine." I said. "Any clue what's causing this?" Dez asked. "Not yet. Alex is taking me to the doctors tomorrow." I said. They nodded. "So you've been on bed rest?" Austin asked. "You should know. I've been turning you down since monday." I said. "Yeah why?" He asked. I chuckled. "I'm sorry but I prefer not to throw up on my boyfriend in the middle of sex." I said. He scrunched his face up. "Point taken." He said.

"Visual not needed sis." Alex said. I laughed. "My bad." I said. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit. It passed. "You good?" Trent asked. "Yeah I'm fi-" I was cut off by puking on Trent. I covered my mouth and dashed to the bathroom in my room. I clutched the bowl as I emptied the nonexistent contents of my stomach. Kira busted out laughing. "Oh my god." Alex said. "What the fuck?" Trent asked. I kept puking. I stopped and brushed my teeth. Trent had taken his shirt and pants off leaving him in his boxers. "That was nasty." He said. I stripped down my bed and made it back up. I put those sheets and Trent's clothes in the washer. "I'm sorry." I said. "I just...gross." He said. Everyone except Austin left. Suddenly I heard yelling. I sighed. "Your parents?" He asked. Alex nodded. I got out the bed and walked downstairs. I hid behind the wall. They ran down too. We listened.

"I'm sorry." Mom said. "No. Sorry doesn't cut it. Penny you've done a lot of ruthful sit during the course of our relationship but this is by far the worst. Did you ever stop to think about Ally? Have you even told her?" He yelled. Austin and Alex looked at me. "No. She can't know. Please just give me time." She begged. "No. This is the final straw. I want a divorce, I want you out of my house, and I want custody of the girls." He said. I looked at Alex who was just as confused as I was. "No!" She yelled. "How do you know she'll even want to talk to you after she finds out? Huh? Por que Penny? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Because I didn't want this to happen. It's not that big of a deal." She said. "Not a big deal. I just found out that my youngest daughter isn't even mine and you expect me not to freak out?" He yelled. My heart stopped. Austin and Alex looked at me. Tears stung my eyes. "Ally." Alex said. I walked out. "Que?" I asked. They both looked at me. "Que no eres mi padre?" I asked. (You're not my dad?) "Unfortunately not sweety. But Alex is still you're sister though." He said. I looked at my mom.

"No puedo creer que usted. Que se ha guardado esto de mi toda mi vida! Eres el peor madre nunca. Te odio!" I yelled. (I can not believe you. You kept this from me my whole life! You're the worst mother ever. I hate you!). "Ally I'm sorry. Please let ,explain." She said. "Ni siquiera ir alli. Por que se tiene esto de mi? No te parece que merezco puta idea de que el no es mi padre biologico?" I yelled, crying now. (Don't even go there. Why did you keep this from me? Don't you think I deserve fucking know that he's not my biological dad?) "Baby girl please." She begged. "No importa lo que haga o diga, el siempre sera mi padre. No me importa si no esta biologicamente mi padre, el siempre ha estado ahi para mi. Ni siquiera se quién es mi verdadero padre y yo no quiero. Sin embargo, yo quiero fuera de esta casa y mi vida. Durante anos he esperado un divorcio solo que nunca se sabía siendo una puta sería la causa de la misma. Solo empaca tus cosas y salir." I said.(No matter what you do or say, he will always be my dad. I don't care if he's not biologically my dad, he's always been there for me. I don't even know who my real dad is and I don't want to. However I do want you out of this house and my life. For years I've expected a divorce I just never knew you being a slut would be the cause of it. Just pack your shit and leave.) Mom gasped.

"Mama por favor, simplemente salir." Alex said with tears in her eyes. (Mama please, just leave) "Sali." I said. (Get out). "Ally por favor. Give me a chance to explain." She begged. "Sali. Ahora!" I yelled. (Get out. Now!) She went upstairs and came back with suitcases. She stopped at the door. She looked at me and I glared at her. She looked at Alex and Alex looked away. She sighed and walked out the door. I ran to my room and cried. Alex walked in she hugged me. "It'll be fine mijita." She said. I nodded. Austin walked in. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. "I will be." I said. "At the moment she's shattered." Alex said. "Yeah, Maya felt the same way when she found out we didn't have the same dad. It'll be fine. I can get her over here if you want." He said. I shook my head."Just give me a little time. I'm not hurt or shattered. I'm just shocked and pissed ya know. She waited 16 years to tell me this and I'm just in shock." I said. They nodded.

"I guess I was more pissed than shocked because I've never yelled in spanish like that before. Usually it'll be english with spanish mixed in but this time it was all spanish." I said. "Yeah I noticed that." Alex said. I looked at Austin. I busted out laughing. "Apparently Austin did too." I said. He was hard. "I've told you a million times when you speak Spanish it turns me on, you never believed me." He said. "And now I do." I said. "What's the date?" Alex asked. "Uh the 20th." Austin said. "Que?" I asked. They both looked at me. "Lo que esta mal?" Alex asked. (What's wrong) I grabbed my phone and went to my period tracker. My eyes widened. "Fuck." I said. "Que?" Austin asked. "I'm late." I breathed. They looked t each other. "How late?" Alex asked. "A week." I said. We all exchanged a knowing look. I reached in my night stand and grabbed my birth control. I counted in my head. 1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12, 13,14. I'm only supposed to have 10. "Fuck." I said. I hopped up and grabbed my keys. I drove to m the store and bought a pregnancy test and came back.

I took it and sure enough it was positive. "I wanna keep it." Me and Austin said at the same time. "Glad you guys are on the same page." Alex said. I laughed. "Are you gonna tell Dylan she's gonna have a little cousin soon?" Austin asked. "Not yet. First things first and that's telling my dad. He's gonna freak." I said. "He won't kick you out Alls." Alex said. "If he does I have that covered." Austin said. We looked at him confused. "Perks of being a superstar. I may have bought 5 houses all on the same street. It's still in Miami but in the secluded part so the only neighbors we'll have are the people I bought the houses for and as far as I know they're packing right now." He said. I squealed and kissed him deeply. I pulled back. I packed up just in case and Alex packed her and Dylan's stuff. Apparently our friends are our neighbors. Trish and Kira, Dez and Elliott, Lola and Paige, and Trent and Alex and Dylan eich are living in a house together. Dylan, Trent, and Alex live on our left. Trish, Maya, and Kira live on our right. Lola and Paige live left diagonal and Dez and Elliot live right diagonal. We broght our stuff downstairs and put it in our cars. Alex put her and Dylan's stuff in her car I put my stuff in my car and apparently Austin had already put his stuff in my car.

We went back to the living room and went straight to dad. "Papa, I have big news." I said. He chuckled. "How far along?" He asked. I stared at him in shock. "You knew?" I asked. He nodded. "You know I wasn't gonna kick you out right?" He asked. "Uh..." I said. "But in all honesty there wasn't much room here. Are you still gonna visit?" He asked. "Of course papa." I said. He smiled. "Very well. I want to at least see you monthly." He said. I giggled. "Okay papa. Te quiero." I said. "I love you too sweetheart." He said. We drove to the new house. We unpacked quite fast actually. Austin suggested we set in the house and boy oh boy did we. The house was fully furnishe . When we finally finished we were on the table. "I'm surprised the damn table didn't break." I said. He chuckled. "So how are we gonna tell them?" I asked. "Dinner?" He asked. "We need to clean everything in this house first." I said. He nodded. We cleaned up and showered again. We invited them over. I cooked chicken parmesean with Mac and cheese casarole on the side.

"That smells delicious." He said. I chuckled. "It smells as good as you taste." He said. "You've never went down on me." I said. "How long til they come over?" He asked. "10 minutes." I said. He grabbed me by my hand and dragged me to the couch. He yanked down my pants and panties. He licked from the bottom of my slit to the top. I moaned. He sucked rougly on my clit. My hands dug into his hair. He shoved his tongue inside me and flicked t which sent me over the edge. "Oh shit." I moaned. Suddenly he bit down my clit. I screamed loudly as the door opened. "We're here. Dammit Ally why are you two always fucking on the couch?" Alex asked looking away. Austin pulled back and I pulled my pants and underwear up. I looked and didn't see Dylan. "It could've been worse. Maya could've walked in again. "Actually I walked in first." She said from the kitchen. "Where's Trent?" I asked. "Present." He said from behind us. Soon everyone showed up and we ate dinner. We were eating when Alex looked at me. I giggled. "Why do I have to tell them?" I mouthed. "You're the one who's pregnant that's why." She mouthed back. "Yeah but he's the one who put his dick in my argolla **[1]**." I mouthed making her laugh. Everyone looked up. "Okay guys I have something to tell you." I said. They all looked at me. "Im sorta, kinda, pregnant." I said. Everyone looked at Austin making me laugh. "Hey she forgot to take 4 pills this time it's not on the guy." He said.

"Yeah that was my bad but in all honesty, with everything going on you can't blame me." I said. "Not really so when are you going to the doctor?" Maya asked. "Next week. But it's gonna a be a challenge because she's afraid of doctors." He said. I rolled my eyes. "And your scared of umbrellas. I'd say we're even." I said. "I told you that in confidence." He said. "No not really. I handed you a tiki drink which had the mini umbrella in it and you pissed your pants." I said. "When was this?" Trent asked laughing. "Two months ago." Alex said. We all busted out laughing. My phone started ringing and I answered it.

Ally/ **Malissa.**

Hola?

 **Hello is this Alyssia Dawson?**

This is she.

 **Alyssia this is Malissa from Immigration Deportation Services. I'm calling to inform you that your mother has cancelled your green card.**

What?! Can she even do that.

 **As long as she has guardianship of you it is legal dear. I just need you to know you have 72 hours to get a new green card or we will have to deport you back to Argentina.**

No way. I've been here 13 years. Why the hell am I not a legal citizen yet?

 **I don't know ma'am. I'm just letting you know.**

Okay. I'll get this figured out I just need some time.

 **We're giving you time.**

What the hell is 3 days gonna do? That's not enough time.

 **I'm sorry.**

No you aren't. If you were you'd be trying to help me. I'm 16 and pregnant and you're trying to do this bullshit. I can't leave all of this behind. I won't, I just fucking won't.

 **I'm sorry miss.**

I hung up and threw my phone. I sighed. "Mijita, Lo que esta mal?" Alex asked. "Mom cancelled my green card." I said. "What?" Alex asked. "I have three days to get a new one or..." I started crying. "Or what?" Alex asked scared. "They'll deport me back to Argentina." I said. "Oh my god." Austin said. "They can do that?" Trish asked. "Yeah. My mom still has guardianship over me." I said. "What made her do this?" Maya asked. "I yelled at her, cussed her out, and called her a slut. Lester's not my dad." I said. They stared at me in shock. "So you found out your dad isn't your real dad, that you're pregnant, and they're deporting you back to Argentina all in one day?" Kira asked. I nodded. Alex gasped. "What?" I asked. "As your older sister I can get legal custody. I know I'm not 18 but I'm close enough to 18 to get custody if I file." She said. "I only have 3 days." I said. "You're pregnant. You could get emancipated. We'll go down to the court house tomorrow. It takes two days. We'll get you a green card the third day." She said. "I hope this goes well." I said. "It will mijita." Alex said. I chuckled. "It's funny. All day I've been hit with surprises. It's like every time I thought I had a home run life would throw me a curveball." I said. "Kinda ironic huh?" Lola asked. "Yeah it is." I said. New song idea.

 **Oh shit! Drama, drama, drama. That's all you get with these two. Well two of you guys guessed it. Good job. Ally's pregnant but now a whole new curveball has been thrown. Will they make it in time?**

 **[1] If you look up argolla it will say hoop or ring but where I'm from (Argentina) it means vagina.**


	9. Court and Kidnappings

Ally's POV

I put on a white tank top and some skinny jeans. I put on some white tennis shoes. I put my hair in a side braid. I put in some hoop earrings. I put on smokey eye eyeshadow and some lipgloss. I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs. Me, Austin, and Alex hopped in her car and drove to the courthouse. We walked to the desk. "May I help you?" She asked. "Yes I'd like to get my sister emancipated please." Alex said. "How old is she." She asked. "16." Alex said. "Is she married or sick?" She asked. "Nope, I'm pregnant." I said. "Oh well that changes it up. Here fill this out please." She asked. I filled out the paperwork. "How far along are you?" She asked. "No clue. We were supposed to go to the doctor's, but then something came up so we have to get this done before Thursday." I said. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Green card complications. Is there anyway we can speed this up?" Alex asked. She smiled. "Sure thing. I understand how hard it is, being a teen mom, threatening deportation. Give me 15 minutes." She said. "Gracias." I said. She nodded. She typed away on the computer then picked up the phone. "Yes this is Cleo from the courthouse. We have an emancipation and we need a hearing. Yes all we need is a judge to verify. 5:00? Today? Thank you. Bye, bye." She said. "Come here sweetie." She said. I walked up. "Be here at 4:45. I'll lead you back to the room. All we need is a judge to verify it." She said. "Oh my god thank you." I said. "I got your back. They tried to deport me back to Puerto Rico when I was pregnant with my son." She said. "How old is he?" I asked. "He's 13." She said. "How old are you?" I asked. "25." She said. "Okay, well we'll be here." I said. She smiled and we left

4:00 Ally's POV

I had on the same outfit only I had on a grey jacket on. We walked to the car and drove to to the courthouse. When we got there it was 4:15. I walked in. "Geez girlie, I thought you weren't gonna show." Cleo said. I smiled. We walked to the hearing. We sat down. "This is the hearing for an emancipation of Alyssia Dawson. Miss Dawson please stand." The judge said. I stood. "What is your reason for wanting to be emancipated?" He asked. "To renew my green card so I'm not deported back to Argentina." I said. "Do you have parental permission?" He asked. "My mother cancelled my green card, I doubt she would mind your honor." I said. "Are you of age?" He asked. "No sir I'm not 18 however I am expecting." I said. "Oh well congratulations." He said. "Thank you." I said. The judge smiled. "In the emancipation case of Alyssia Dawson I grant full emancipation. Court dismissed." He said. I hugged Austin. "Good. Now we have to go to IDS." Alex said. We drove to the place. We walked up to the desk. "May I help you?" She asked. I read her name tag. "Yeah, I'm here to get a new green card." I said. "Your name please?" She asked. "Alyssia Marie Dawson. Born August 26, 2000 12:45 am." I szid. "Transfer from Victoria, Argentina to Miami, Florida." She said. About an hour later I had my green and we went home. I started typing on my computer.

 _Dear, Mother_

 _I was informed that you cancelled my green card, and I have_ _taken care of that._

 _I am now suing you for child neglectation, child endangerment,_ _and child_ _abuse._

 _You thought I'd never tell, what you've done, what you more than_ _likely_ _don't even_

 _remember because you were drunk off your ass and now_ _that I'm finally old enough_

 _to do something about, you better bet I'm going to do_ _somethin. I'll see you in court_

 _Penelope._

 _-Alyssia._

 _"_ Babe, wanna go with me to court?" I asked. "Uh, yeah sure. Why are you going to court exactly?" He asked. "I'm suing my mom." I said. "For?" He asked. "You'll see. Go get a pizza. I'm gonna call the courthouse and ask." I said. "Alright." He said. He left.

Ally/ **Cleo**

 **Miami courthouse this is Cleo speaking how may I assist you?**

Hey Cleo, it's Alyssia. You helped me earlier with my emancipation hearing.

 **Oh yeah. What can I do you for?**

Um, well actually I want a court date. I'm suing my mom.

 **We have an opening Friday at 3:00.**

Great, see you there.

 **Okay. Have a good day.**

You too. Bye.

I hung up. I sent the email.

Friday 2:45 Ally's POV

I had on a royal blue long sleeved button up, jeans, and blueven heels. I put my hair in a high ponytail. I grabbed my purse and walked down to my car where I seen Alex and Austin waiting. I bit my lip. "Lex, you can't go." I said. "Why the hell not? You're suing our mom I want to be there." She said. "You can't be there. You won't be able to handle it." I said. "Is this about Deon?" She asked making me flinch. "That will be mentioned but there's a lot more no one knows about and if I didn't need moral support Austin wouldn't be going either. There are some things no one knows and is like it to stay like that but she needs to be punished for that. Besides this isn't about Deon." I said. She stood there. "Fine. Austin you're responsible for holding her down." I said. He nodded. We got in and drove. We walked in and to the room.

I sat there with my lawyer and Austin and Alex sat in the audience thing. "Miss Dawson, you're back for the second time this week." The judge said. I smiled. "In this case Alyssa Dawson is suing Penelope Dawson. Will the plantiff and defendant please put their right hands on the bible." The police said. We did. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" He asked. "I do." We said. We sat down. "Miss Dawson why are you suing ?" The judge asked. I stood up. "I'm suing for child neglectation, child endangerment, and child abuse." I said. I looked back and seen Austin and Alex looking confused. "Will you approach the stand?" He asked. I walked up and sat down. "I will start with child endangerment." I said. He nodded. "From the time I was 4 to the time I was 7 my mom never put me in a car seat, she would leave me in hot cars, and one day she was drunk off her ass and left me in the middle of a street and my friend's mom almost hit me but stopped and put me in her car and drove me home and yelled at my mom." I said. "Is there a witness to this?" He asked. Austin stood up. "I was there your honor." He said. "You are?" He asked. "Her boyfriend. My mom is the one that picked her up sir." He said. He nodded and Austin sat down. "Is there a defense?" He asked. "I was not drunk, I was having a bad day. She got out of the car on her own. I was at a red light and she wanted ice cream but I said no and she took matters to her own hands." She said. "Mentiroso." I said standing up. (Liar) "Miss Dawson sientate por favor." The judge said. (Miss Dawson sit down please.)

I sat down. "I'm suing her ass for child abuse too. Almost every day from the time I was 10 to the time I was 14 my mom would be drunk when I got home. She would always pull my hair, bash my head into the counter, and one night she swiped a knife across my left arm because I wouldn't make her a damn sandwhich." I said. "I never hit you." She said. "I have the scars to prove it." I said. Alex stood up and Austin grabbed her. "I'm also suing her for child neglectation." I said. "I've never neglected you." She said. "Oh that's total bullshit." I said. The court laughed. "Examples please." The judge said. "Well first example I have was when I was 9, I came home black and blue. Bloodied and bruised from a brutal beat down at school and my she laughed and I quote said "Maybe you'll think twice before looking like that." The only people that helped me were my stepfather and my sister." I said. Mom looked away. "Second example, Saturday I found out that my father wasn't my biological father and I said some hurtful things. I understand that she was pissed, anyone would have been, but she went to the extreme and cancelled my green card. If it weren't for my sister and boyfriend I would have been sent back to Argentina yesterday." I said. "I did it out of love." She said. "You did it out of anger. You were ready to send your 16 year old daughter to Argentina all on her own because she told the fucking truth." I said. "You called me a slut." She said. "I was emotional. I had just found out my dad wasn't my real dad." I said. "You are a kid, you have no reason to be moody other than your period." She said. "Did you ever stop to think, maybe I couldn't move back to Argentina." I asked. "You seem to be able to handle yourself seeing as how you tried to jump me and all." She said. "That may be true but I can't take care of myself and a baby all on my own." I said. The court gasped.

I sighed. Alex stood up and Austin grabbed her again. "Let's take a recess." The judge said. I got up. I walked into the hall. Alex walked out. "What the hell. Ally why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "I don't know I guess I wasn't ready. I never thought I would but that broke me." I said. She nodded. "Aus, you're having a little trouble holding her." I said. "She's so strong, both of you are." He said. Suddenly a balled up piece of paper hit my back. Alex picked it up. "Oh my god." She said. "What?" I asked. She showed it to Austin. "I'll kill that bastard." He said. "What?" I asked. He handed me the note.

 _Ah, Ah, Ah. Now beautiful, I told you what would happen if you told. That shot Chris gave you will be a fluffy bunny compared to what I'll do. I promise not to touch Alex or anyone else, you on the other hand, well you're a different story. You'll never see me coming. Good luck._

 _-Deonte Starr_

I took deep breath. I looked around. I sunk to the ground in shock. "Lyss?" Alex asked. "What's crazy, I'm not worried about him coming for me." I said. "You're worried that he'll hurt the baby." Alex said. "I just found out a week ago and I already love this baby so much that if anything happens I'll die inside." I said. Austin kissed me. "You'll be fine." He said. I nodded. We went back into the court room. We sat down. "In the case of Alyssia Dawson vs Penelope Dawson we rule Alyssia $10,000. And we are charging Penelope on the accounts of child abuse and child neglectation. We recorded this session report to court Monday for sentencing." He said. I smiled. I hugged Alex.

Monday Ally's POV

I walked to the doctors office, it's not that far and I need the excercise. I sat in the waiting room. I looked over and seen a girl. She had long black hair with blue tips. She had on a pink tank top and jeans. She had on pink flip flops. She was looking at a little girl with chestnut hair. "How far along are you?" I asked. She looked at me. "7 and a half months. My little boy, and that little nut over there is Angel. My 5 year old." She said. "How old are you?" I asked. "16." She said. "Same as me. What's your name?" I asked. "Christina Lindelle." She said. I smiled. "You're famous at my school, you have a full time job and as a single mom you still take care of her. " I said. She nodded. "I had to drop out. I'm going back next month when she turns 6. She starts school and I can go back to Marino." She said. "I go there." I said. "Alyssia." They called. I gave her my number. "Call me." I said. She nodded. I walked back. They took my weight and height. "113 pounds and you are 5'7." She said. I laid on the table and lifted my shirt. She put the gel on and waved the wand around. "Well you're about two months." She said. I stared at her. "I started the morning sickness two weeks ago." I said. "It varies for different women." She said. I nodded. She handed me the pictures and I walked out. I grabbed my phone and called Alex.

"Hey, how'd it go?" She asked. "Good, Im two months along. I met that Christina girl that's popular at the school." I said. "That's good." She said. "I'm so happy. I still have three months but I really want to know the gender." I said. "Gender prediction test." She said. I laughed. "They don't work." I said. "Never know unless you try." She said. I giggled. Suddenly someone grabbed me by my hair. I screamed. "Ally? Ally what's wrong?" She asked. They put they're hand around my mouth. I bit them. "Ouch, you little bitch." He said. I gasped. "Deon. Get off please." I begged. "No. I warned you. I wouldn't kill Alex now that she had my kid, you on the other hand is something different." He said. I screamed. He put a rag over my mouth and I passed out.

Austin's POV (first, yay!)

I was at Alex and Trent's house playing Black Ops with the guys. Alex was upstairs and the girls were in the kitchen cooking for some weird reason. "Ally? Ally what's wrong?" Alex yelled from upstairs. We all looked upstairs. Alex screamed. "AUSTIN!" She screamed. I ran up the stairs and the others followed. I walked in. "Que pasa?" I asked. She was crying. "He got her. I don't know how but he found her." She said. I clenched my jaw. I sat on the bed. "I said I'd protect her. I said I'd make sure nothing would happen to her." I said. "What?" Trent asked. "Friday, he sent her a threat but we didn't really think he'd act on it." I said. "Who?" Kira asked. "Deon." Alex said. "He kidnapped my little sister. I'm gonna kill him." She said pissed. I hopped up and ran to my house and the others came too. I packed a bag. Me some clothes and Ally some clothes. A towel and a first aid kit. I grabbed my phone and I went into my closet and grabbed the gun Ally sent me while I was on tour. I put my backpack by my bed and went to Ally's computer. I know her password. I went on there and tracked her location and sent it to my phone. I put my backpack on. "Austin what are you doing?" Trent asked. "Going to go get her." I said. I started tearing up. "Austin you can get killed don't you know that?" Maya asked. I let a tear fall. "I know I can die and that does scare me, but I'm more scared of loosing her." I said. "I'm coming with you." Alex and Trent said. I smiled. I handed Dez the computer. "You guys stay here. Watch us. At the first sign of something wrong call the police." I said. They nodded. We headed to my car.

Ally's POV

I woke up tied to a chair in a dark room. "Por favor, let me go." I begged. I noticed I was only in my bra and panties. I looked around the room and gasped. This is the room that he took the pictures in. "Deonte let me go!" I screamed. He walked in. "Cant, I'm a man of my word." He said. "Please." I said crying. He walked up to me. He untied me and grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to a bed. I started crying harder as he tied me to the bed posts. He had a pocket knife. He lightly scraped it over my stomach. I screamed. "I haven't cut you yet." He said. "If you're going to cut me please anywhere but my stomach. Please." I said. He smirked. "Well I'm gonna kill you anyway, why does it matter?" He asked. "Because it fucking does." I yelled. He cut the left side of my stomach. I screamed in pain and fear of the baby. "Por favor, stop. You're gonna kill her." I said. "Who?" He asked. I started crying harder. He chuckled. "Aww, you're pregnant. How sweet. Too bad, I like little girls." He said. I started crying even harder. "Help! Help! Por favor! Help!" I screamed. He cut again towards the middle. I started crying. Suddenly he cut deep on the bottom of my belly. I screamed a glass breaking, ear splitting scream. Suddenly the door busted open.

Austin pistol whipped Deon while Trent and Alex untied me. I cried. "Ally what's wrong? You know, other than being kidnapped." Trent asked. "H-H-He cut m-my..." I started crying harder and put my hands I over my face. Alex squeaked. "Austin get your first aid kit and pray to God that the baby's okay." She said. Austin put gauze on my stomach and carried me to the car. I sat in Alex's lap in the backseat. "I lost the baby." I whispered to her. "Mija we don't know that yet." She said. "I never saw him coming. I didn't care if he killed me, all I wanted was for my baby girl to be okay." I said. "You know the gender?" Trent asked. "No, I wouldn't be able to find out for 3 more months." I said. Alex stroked my cheek. "Mija, you would know if you lost the baby, you didn't trust me." She said. I nodded. We pulled up to the hospital and Alex carried me in. "May I help you?" She asked. "She was kidnapped. She's pregnant and needsee an ultrasound to, ya know." Alex said. The girl nodded. She took me back to a room. She did blood work and an ultrasound. "Okay you did not loose the baby you are in fact still pregnant. I would offer stitches but that is also a risk so we'll use bonding glue okay sweetheart?" She asked. I nodded. "Now did he um..." I shook my head. "He tied me up and cut me, he didn't touch me sexually." I said.

Two weeks later Ally's POV

Me and Alex were in class. It was free time and we were just talking when she gasped. "Que?" I asked. "I don't know." She said. She gasped again. "Ow, shit, ow." She groaned. "Lexi, talk to me." I said. She clutched her stomach and groaned. "Owwwww." She groaned. I looked down and all I seen was blood. She had on white tights and a black tank top. I knew something wasn't right. I grabbed her by her hand. The bell rung and I picked her up bridal style people gasped. I walked out in the hall. She groaned. "Owwwwww. It hurts so fucking bad." She said. "I know, I know baby. Give me a second to get to my car." I said. "What's going on?" Trent asked. "No idea but she's in pain." I said. I drove her to the E.R. I ran in with her in my arms. "Hi I was here two weeks ago. Somethings wrong with my sister." I said. We were taken to a room. They did blood work. The girl came back in. "I'm sorry miss Dawson but it seems that you've misscarried." She said. I looked at Alex. She looked at the nurse. "I was pregnant?" She asked.

 **Oh shit, oh** **shit. I'll be uploading sometime this week. I can promise I'll update once a week twice if you're lucky. School's bitchin me outo at the moment so...yeah. Please review.**


End file.
